Once Upon A Time in Underground
by J-Farraday
Summary: One day, Henry and Regina found that girl in Storybrooke, who was looking for "the Savior". Henry was surprised to see she looked exactly like the protagonist of a famous video-game! Frisk needs the Savior to give to the Underground inhabitants the happy ending they deserved. Some evil entity has other plans though. But why? Like they say, evil isn't born, it's made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to try Something a little different. I discovered the game "Undertale" a few weeks ago and I became such a fan of it! 3 So, I thought what if its universe was implemented into "Once Upon A Time"? It doesn't have to be just about fairytales, after all. That's why I decided to write a crossover. ^_^ I feel very inspired for this story and I really hope that you'll like it. I'll try to update regularily.**

 **To clarify, this is an AU to the canon of OUAT season 6. Basically, the season 5 finale and the whole season 6 never happened. But a few elements from it still do exist. Like, Emma and Hook are engaged, and Regina is mad with Zelena.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a fan story written just for the pleasure of writing and having fun with my two favourite universes. "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, and "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground**

In king Asgore's castle, a device was being installed next to the "barrier". The king was constantly asking Dr Alphys if everything was going as planned, to which the latter would always answer that it was. But the king was still nervous.  
"Okay, I think it's ready to be activated. Your Majesty, the souls please?" - Dr Alphys requested.  
The king summon the six containers in which were kept safe six human souls. Asgore then turned to Frisk, the only human who lived among monsters, and asked:  
"So... you're sure you want to do this?"  
"I am, Your Majesty." - Frisk replied with a sure nod - "It's our only hope for the kingdom."  
"You're right, you're right…" - the looking like a goat king agreed - "I would do all the needed for it, but that you already know."  
The power of six souls, with the help of the device, created a beam of light that went straight in the direction of the barrier. Frisk looked at it and sighed.  
"I guess it's my turn to give the power of my soul…"  
The girl closed her eyes and after concentrating for a moment, a light radiated from her chest, which soon caused the barrier to "shatter" just a little bit. A vortex appeared at that spot. Frisk smiled, relieved that their plan worked.  
"You must hurry, Frisk." - Alphys instructed her - "The portal won't be open for very long."  
"I know, I'm going."  
"Not before a last Goodbye!" - a familiar voice said.  
Frisk turned in the direction of the door and saw the queen and her adoptive mum, Toriel. She walked up to the child she loved so much, followed by Sans, Undyne and Papyrus.  
"My child… please be careful." - Toriel requested as she hugged her daughter - "We'll be waiting for you."  
"I promise we'll all be saved soon… I'll miss you, mum." - Frisk said as she tightened the hug, then looked at her friends - "And I'll miss you guys too."  
"I suck with all the sentimental stuff…" - Undyne muttered - "But... Don't make your Journey turn out poinless! Okay?!"  
"Of course, Undyne." - Frisk replied with a smile.  
"take care, kiddo. that's all I have to say." - Sans said with a wink at his last phrase.  
Frisk grinned just a bit before turning around to face the portal. She had to go through it before it closed. She barely made one step ahead, as she heard her closest friend's voice.  
"HUMAN..!" - Papyrus said, making Frisk to look back at him - "PLEASE, COME BACK SOON. ALRIGHT..?"  
Frisk gave him a warm, yet somehow sad smile. She didn't say anything, but she gave him a nod. This seemed to be enough for the skeleton, as his expression turned a bit more joyful. Frisk then turned to the portal again, ran straight to and then across it.

 **Storybrooke**

A vortex appeared in the sea, very close to the beach. Soon, Frisk emerged from it, after what the portal closed behind her. As she walked out from the water, she immediately felt cold. She was soaking wet and the weather in Storybrooke wasn't exactly sunny. Frisk walked across the beach slowly, her body shaking.  
Meantime, Regina met Henry at the bus station, as he just came back from school.  
"You know I'm fourteen, mum? I can walk back home by myself." - he said, but there was no real annoyance in his tone.  
"I know. I just wanted to see you." - Regina said with a smile, but her gaze betraying something else.  
"What's wrong mum?" - Henry asked.  
"Nothing, really. It's just… you know, after Emma and Hook got engaged yesterday, I felt like everyone's lives were moving on, while mine was standing still." - Regina confessed - "Despite this, I at least have the joy to have you in my life."  
"Mum… your life isn't over." - Henry tried to reassure her as he took her hand in his - "I know, you went through a lot past months. Robin… died. You and Zelena got upset with each other."  
"Angry is a more appropriate term." - Regina corrected, her tone bitter.  
"But I'm sure something interesting might still await you."  
"I hope you're right. And sorry about that. It was just the blues of the moment."  
"It's ok, everyone has this every once in a while."  
The two started to walk back home, but then they saw a figure in a corner of the street. They saw a girl standing there, shaking out of cold, her clothes wet. Exchanging a confused glance, Henry and Regina approached her, thinking that they should help.  
"Miss, are you alright..? Do you need help?" - Regina asked with concern as she saw as the girl's face was growing pale.  
"I... I need… to find… someone." - she replied.  
"Find who?" - Regina asked.  
But the girl didn't reply. She fell on the ground, passing out from the cold. Regina and Henry knelt down to her in worry.  
"We need to take her to the hospital. She's freezing!" - Regina stated.  
Henry didn't reply, as he was attentively looking at the girl's attire. He was shocked to see that she was wearing a blue sweater, with two horizontal pink stripes at the chest level. He immediately realized who this girl was.  
"Frisk…?" - he asked in surprise.  
"You know her?" - Regina asked as she looked up at her son.  
"No, not really. She's the protagonist of a video game." - Henry explained - "It's called "Undertale"."  
"What? I'm not familiar with the game, nor do I know a realm like this. This only means she just came from another world! Girl, can you hear me? What are you doing in Storybrooke?"  
Frisk could barely open her eyes, but managed to say one single sentence.  
"The Savior… I must find… the Savior…"  
After she said that, she went completely unconscious, while Regina and Henry exchanged a worried gaze.

 _ ** **"Once Upon A Time in Underground"  
****_  
 **Underground**

It was a snowy day, like it usually was in Snowdin. Frisk was running across the woods, feeling as she was about to have a panic attack. She yelled:  
"Sans! I know you're here! It's… it's me!"  
Soon she felt a movement behind her and as she turned around, she was relieved to see that Sans came to her call.  
"heya." - he said with a sad expression - "why are you here?"  
"Sans... you know I cannot deal with this by myself…! I... I don't know how long I will be in control…"  
Frisk was trying her best to not start to cry. Sans made two steps towards her. He sighed and said in a deep but sorry tone:  
"it was fun for neither of us. I'm glad you're back."  
"I... I..." - Frisk didn't even know what she could say as she proceeded to wipe away her tears with her sleeve - "...Something has to be done about it. Please Sans, take me to Dr Alphys' lab."  
"kid..." - Sans wanted to protest, but Frisk didn't let him to finish.  
"Please, Sans. If there's a solution to this, the lab is the best place to look for it."  
"alright, kiddo. I'll bring you to alphys."  
"Thank you, Sans..." - Frisk said with a grateful nod.  
The two started to walk and Frisk was still crying quietly. Before they would use one of Sans' "shortcuts", Frisk heard a voice cross her mind.  
 _ _"Don't think you can run away from me forever."__

 **Storybrooke**

Frisk woke up with a gasp. After a short moment, she sighed and looked around. It didn't take her long to understand she was in a hospital room. She then gazed in the direction of the door and could see a doctor talking with a woman she recognized as the one she saw before passing out. The said woman noticed, so she moved a bit out of Frisk's sight.  
In the corridor, Regina was talking with Dr Whale, who was describing Frisk's physical condition.  
"Nothing to worry about, the girl was just very cold. It seems like she did emerge from the sea, since her clothes were all wet and she smelled like salty water." - Whale said - "She doesn't seem to have any other injuries or health issues."  
"So, now that she woke up, we can have a talk with her?" - Regina asked, giving another quick glance in her direction.  
"Yes, but keep in mind that she might still be tired and disoriented." - Dr Whale reminded.  
"Mum, why don't you inform Emma about what happened? I should be talking to her first." - Henry suggested - "She'd be more at ease with someone of her age."  
Regina didn't like to delay the interrogation, but she agreed with her son. After all, they'd be more efficient with Emma around, her being the first concerned person. As Regina grabbed her cellphone to call Emma, Henry entered the room.  
"Hi, do you feel any better?" - Henry asked as he sat on a chair next to the girl's bed.  
"Yes... a bit." - Frisk replied a bit tiredly, readjusting her warm cover.  
"As for your clothes, I believe the nurses washed them for you." - Henry reassured her.  
"Good... I really love that sweater." - Frisk said.  
"I bet you do." - Henry commented with a smile - "My name is Henry, by the way."  
"N-nice to meet you, Henry. My name's Frisk."  
"I know." - Henry said, but as he saw the girl frown in confusion, he added - "It's complicated to explain."  
"When will I be allowed out?" - Frisk asked with worry - "I cannot stay here for too long, my friends need me, and I must find-"  
"The Savior. You said it before you passed out. Don't worry, you'll see her soon. She's my mum."  
Frisk's eyes expressed surprise, but they also lit up with hope. So, it wouldn't take long to find her and she'd be able to return to the Underground soon.  
"So, your mum's the Savior? Is it the woman I saw earlier?" - she asked.  
"No, that's my other mum." - Henry answered and as he saw Frisk frown in confusion again, he smiled - "That's a complicated story too."  
"You haven't heard mine yet." - Frisk commented as she laid in a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, Emma and her soon-to-be-husband were having a date, at the same restaurant they went when they had their (official) first date.  
"Remember that day? Dad was so overprotective." - Emma remembered with a smile.  
"Yeah, he always has been. And remember how you almost ran off from here after some thief?" - Hook teased his fiance.  
"Emphasis on __almost__." - Emma pointed out - "I did change my mind and stayed here with you."  
"So adorable." - Killian commented - "Anyway, it's nice to have a date without some enemies, criminals or other threats."  
"I know." - Emma smiled.  
The couple kissed and it was at that moment that Emma's cellphone rang. With a sigh, Emma looked at the screen and said with an apologic tone:  
"This is Regina..."  
"Can't you ignore her? Just for once?" - Hook tempted her.  
"Killian... What if it's something serious?" - Emma remarked.  
Hook gave up and let Emma answer the call.  
"What's wrong, Regina?" - Emma asked and after a moment listening to what her friend had to say, she said - "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"So, what is it this time?" - Hook asked with a hint of disappointement.  
"A video game character who needs the Savior, that is me." - Emma replied as she stood up from her chair and put her jacket on.  
"What's a video game…?" - Hook asked in confusion.  
"I'll explain some other day. Do not worry, I'll try to fix it soon."  
"Don't make promises you're not sure to keep, love. We both know how things work in this town." - Hook remarked, but his tone was light.  
Emma smiled in agreement and she hurried to reach the hospital. She arrived there within minutes and soon met Regina in the main hall.  
"So, can you explain in more details now?" - Emma requested.  
"Henry and I found a girl, who was freezing due to emerging from the sea, I suspect from a portal." - Regina started to explain - "Before she passed out, she said that she needed "the Savior"."  
"Did she say anything else?"  
"No, we brought her in the hospital while she was unconscious and I called you as soon as she woke up." - Regina answered - "Henry's keeping her company right now."  
"Okay. But... what was that about the video game thing?" - Emma asked with a slight frown of confusion.  
"We didn't even need to ask the girl's name, Henry guessed it right away just by seeing how she was dressed. Henry says her name is Frisk and that she's the protagonist from a game called "Undertale"."  
"Undertale... Uh, sounds familiar." - Emma said pensive - "I believe Henry did mention once or twice about playing that game."  
The two women were now walking up the stairs, while still talking about the odd situation. Emma seemed to be more concerned about the fact that a video game was real than by the fact someone would cross realms just to find her.  
"How could a video game turn out to be real? I mean it's not even a fairy tale…" - Emma was sharing her surprise.  
"Well, "Frankenstein" isn't a fairy tale either and yet, we do have Dr Frankenstein in our town." - Regina pointed out, just at the moment when they walked past the said doctor.  
Dr Whale looked in their direction with an interrogative look, wondering why they were even talking about him at that moment. Regina and Emma soon reached the room, where they saw Henry sitting on the chair, waiting for his two mums, and Frisk sleeping again.  
"She's asleep?" - Emma asked quietly.  
"Yes, we didn't talk long before she fell asleep." - Henry replied then he gently shook Frisk's shoulder - "Frisk… Wake up, my mums came to talk."  
Frisk slowly opened her eyes and as she saw the two women, she rubbed her eyes and moved to a more sitting position.  
"Hi. You're name's Frisk, right?" - Emma asked gently - "I'm Emma. This is Regina. She and Henry say you want to see me?"  
"Are you Henry's mother? The Savior?" - Frisk asked.  
"Yes. So, tell me everything. How did you come here? Where are you from?" - Emma asked as she sat at the bed next to the girl.  
"I... The story might be too confusing." - Frisk warned.  
"We're quite used to that." - Regina remarked.  
"You can tell us anything." - Emma encouraged.  
"Okay. I came from the Underground." - Frisk started and seeing Regina and Emma's confused expressions, she clarified - "That's how the place is called. It's a world unattaignable by others, it has been this way for who knows how many years. Its inhabitants are all monsters."  
"Monsters? What kind of creatures are they?" - Emma asked curiously.  
"Do most of them look like anthrapomorphic animals?" - Henry asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Y-yes... How did you guess?" - Frisk asked, confused on her turn.  
Emma knew it wasn't the best moment to start to explain that there is a video game based on the world, because it could confuse the girl, or even freak her out. So she hurried to ask her own question, encouraging to tell more of her story.  
"But how did you get there in the first place? I mean, if it's a world of monsters, there shouldn't be humans around?"  
"I'm originally from New Jersey." - Frisk said - "I ended up in the Underground by accident. Or by fate, who knows."  
"Wait, you're saying that you're from this world? You should be relieved to know that you're back in the USA." - Emma informed her, which seemed to reassure the girl.  
"This is good to know… Anyway, the Underground eventually became my home. Its inhabitants became my friends, my family… Toriel, the queen of the monsters, became like a mom to me." - Frisk confessed - "So... I can't stand the thought that they have to be trapped, that they're in danger… I just want them to be truly happy."  
"So, what's going on exactly? What do you mean by saying they're trapped?" - Regina asked.  
Henry resisted the urge to start explaining the plot of the game. Frisk would be a better storyteller, actually being part of that world and having a true inside look.  
"Centuries ago, the kingdom of monsters has been trapped by human sorcerers. Humans didn't trust monsters, because they feared their powers, their bodies being made of magic. Though, there was no reason to fear monsters, because they paradoxally are… "weaker" than humans. Humans have an immortal soul, while monsters' souls disappear fast after death."  
"This is sad..." - Regina said to herself.  
The mention of souls disappearing reminded painful memories about Robin Hood's death. But she did her best to ignore the sharp pain that crossed her heart and to focus on the rest of Frisk's story.  
"So what happened is that monsters' kingdom got sealed away from everyone's reach. No one can access it, from neither world. In theory, that is."  
"Yeah, you did end up in the… Underground somehow." - Regina commented - "How is it possible if their world is supposed to be unattaignable?"  
"Every once in a while, there are… "cracks" in the barrier. I suppose it's because of the prophecy. That an "angel" would fall and who'd free them all. Someone who'd restore contact between monsters and humans." - Frisk explained.  
"It was about you?" - Henry half-asked, half-stated.  
"I'm not sure anymore." - Frisk shook her head - "When I landed in the Underground, all I could think of was to return back in the world of men. But throughout my journey, I grew attached to monsters as I learned to know them. Helping them became my goal and in the end, I succeeded. The barrier surrounding their world was broken and the monsters were free to travel to other worlds again. But…"  
Frisk grew silent. She wasn't sure she could keep going without crying. Seeing the girl's expression, Emma took Frisk's hand in hers and encouraged her to pursue:  
"Take your time. Whatever the problem is, we'll help."  
Frisk nodded, thanksful to the support, and pursued her tale.  
"There's… there's one thing I didn't mention yet. When I arrived in the Underground, I discovered that I had some sort of a... special power."  
"What kind of power?" - Regina asked in interest.  
"A power to… come back and fix things." - Frisk replied, but it obviously wasn't clear to Regina and Emma - "The place was obviously dangerous, many monsters at first wanted my death. I almost died so many times… But the power I have permitted me, as I were in a state between life and death, to go back to before my death and do things a bit differently to not die. I'm not sure if it's clear..?"  
"No, I think I understand now..." - Regina said pensively.  
"But later, I discovered that I could use that power willingly any time I wanted, not only when dying." - Frisk pursued - "This permitted me to fix a mistake."  
"A mistake?" - Henry asked.  
"Yes. You see, I... I always showed mercy to monsters, even when they tried to hurt me. Then, there was Toriel who wanted to keep me locked in her house, to keep me safe from Agore, the king. As I insisted to go out and try to get back home, she blocked my way and dared me to prove her that I were strong enough to survive outside. She engaged a battle with me. I didn't want to fight, but I needed to defend myself from her attacks. Then… I... I'm not even sure how it happened… but..."  
"Oh no..." - Henry already guessed, remembering his own first experience with the game.  
"I must have hurt her in some way that... Maybe she's a fragile individual… I just remember how she fell on the ground in pain and… said some last words before… turning to dust. I could see her soul a few moments before it shattered. I... killed her… But I didn't mean to..."  
Frisk then wiped away a tear that was streaming down her cheek. Emma, Regina and Henry felt sorry for her. It must have been some shocking experience.  
"Hey... But now she's alive isn't she? Is that the mistake you fixed?" - Emma asked.  
"Yes... I used my power to go back and not kill her." - Frisk said, managing a smile.  
"But so, you say everyone was alive and well in the end. Why are they still in danger?" - Regina asked.  
"We all lived happily for some time. But... it looks like something beyond my will just didn't want us to have that happy ending." - Frisk said with sadness - "I'm not sure yet who's to blame, but all I know that once day, I returned back to a point before the end of my journey. The power to go back had been used. But... not by me."  
A silence followed as Regina, Emma and Henry processed. Henry was the first to break the silence, asking:  
"But... why didn't you just do the same thing again?"  
"I could have, but there was no point in that. If something made me go back, this can only mean that my victory would be short. I understood that I had to do something differently this time."  
"What did you do then?" - Emma asked.  
"I... before facing the king Asgore, I decided to share my knowledge with someone who, as I figure out, has the ability to remember the previous… timelines?" - Frisk attempted the terminology - "I shared my concerns and confusion, we then talked to the royal scientist, who managed to convince Asgore to leave me alone. We then decided to try make more research, to figure out a new solution."  
"But... how does it all have to do with me?" - Emma asked, still a bit confused.  
"I was coming to that part. I found in Dr Alphys' lab some old notes and entries made by the previous royal scientist." - Frisk replied, her tone getting serious - "In one of them, there was a mention of a "Savior", the person who has the power to give everyone's happy endings."  
"I see now... so, that's why you went after me." - Emma understood - "You think I'm the key to your ultimate happy ending."  
Frisk just nodded. Emma and Regina looked at each other and decided that they should let Frisk rest, while they would start to study the situation that was brought to them.

 **Underground**

"Dr Alphys!" - Frisk yelled as she ran through the doctor's lab corridors - "I think I have something!"  
"Frisk? What is it? Something good?" - the yellow dinosaur-like monster asked with nervousness.  
"It is very good!" - Frisk answered with a big smile of hope on her face.  
She showed to Alphys the translated to English entries of the previous scientist. The guy seemed to write in a language of symbols, but thanksfully Alphys had the technology to scan and translate the entries written in symbols. Frisk spent most of her time trying to find something helpful in those entries and finally came the moment when she did. Frisk took a pen and underlined one phrase in particular, and Alphys read it out loud:  
"Dark, darker, yet darker… But I see a special person, a Savior, bringing back the light."  
After a moment, Alphys looked up at Frisk and commented:  
"Sounds relatively prophetic."  
"I think it is a prophecy indeed." - Frisk agreed - "Our next step is to find that said Savior and bring them in the Underground."  
"What?! No, it could be dangerous…" - Alphys protested, getting nervous  
"Nothing'll be more dangerous than who we must face." - Frisk remarked seriously.  
"But the doctor didn't leave any clues about that Savior. They could be anywhere…!"  
"There must be some clues we missed in the doctor's other entries. We just must go through it again." - Frisk said calmly - "Come on Dr Alphys, don't you want to save us all too?"  
"Alright... Let's do it for our kingdom." - Alphys nodded with a smile.  
The two took a pile of translated entries and proceeded to study them once more.

 **Storybrooke**

Frisk was allowed out of the hospital and Emma decided that she should let her sleep in the guest room of her and Hook's house. As Frisk entered the living room, she met Hook, who was sitting on the couch. He looked up at the girl and he said with a smile and fake reproach:  
"So, you must be the one who stole my future wife in the middle of our date."  
"Sorry." - Frisk said with an embarrassed smile - "You must be Henry's father?"  
"N-no, I'm not the kid's dad." - Killian replied, then added with a wink - "But I hope the same won't be said about her next one."  
"What were you talking about?" - Emma asked as she joined them.  
"Nothing." - the two replied at the same time, Hook's face impassive while Frisk was grinning.  
"So Frisk, follow me, I'll show you the room for tonight." - Emma instructed.  
Frisk followed Emma up the stairs and the woman showed her the room and gave her a blanket.  
"Sorry, the room's a bit... empty."  
"It's okay. It's just temporary anyway." - Frisk shrugged.  
But she felt sadness as she remembered how Toriel gave her a very colorful room with many fournitures. Frisk wasn't gone for a long time yet, but she already missed her goat-mom. She guessed it was because she couldn't have news about her or others from where she was.  
"Okay then, I'll leave now. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." - Emma commented.  
She was about to leave, but Frisk stopped her with a question.  
"Can I ask you a favor...?"  
"What is it?"  
"Could you please... lock me from the outside?" - Frisk requested.  
"What..? Why? You're in no danger here." - Emma stated confused - "No one will hurt you, especially not in my house."  
"That's not what I'm fearing." - Frisk said.  
Emma was surprised by the behavior, but decided against pressuring her with questions. She guessed Frisk would tell whatever bothered her when needed.  
"Ok. If it makes you feel any better, I'll put a protection spell on your door." - Emma said.  
"Thank you." - Frisk thanked her with a small sigh of relief.  
Emma did as Frisk requested her. As she closed the door, she put a spell over it, so no one could cross it from inside or outside. Frisk laid down in the bed and sighed as she closed her eyes. The next day would be a difficult one, since they'd have to figure out the way to return to the Underground. How long would it take? Was Emma strong enough to deal with the greatest threat to the Underground? It was with a mind filled with questions and worries that Frisk drifted into the sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think about the first chapter? Please, let me know. And if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly answer, unless it's too spoiler-ish. ^^**

 **For those who follow my "Once Upon A Light" story, don't worry. I'll keep writing that story too. It's not a project I plan to abandon ever. I hope I can update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter already! I'm really inspired and excited for this story! Hope you'll like this chapter. So… read and enjoy! :p**

 **Disclaimer: "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox. **

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina was studying her magic books in her crypt, trying to find a way to open a portal to a world supposed to be unattaignable. She looked up as she heard steps coming down the stairs. It were Emma and Frisk.

"Glad you came." - Regina said - "I'm not sure how to start working on a portal. You could help me by telling how you came here. Tell me everything you know about how the barrier works."

"Well… like I said, no monster can leave the Underground. The only way to go through the barrier is for a monster to absorb a human soul. The fusion of a human soul and a monster soul makes of the said monster a powerful creature." - Frisk explained - "Or, like it happened in the first timeline, a monster could use the power of seven human souls to break the barrier by absorbing them and becoming a god-like being."

"So, both options involve murder." - Emma commented.

"Y-yes. That's why Asgore wanted me dead when I came around. He wanted to take my soul to free his kingdom. He already had six souls in his possession."

"That's… disturbing." - Emma commented as she thought about six persons killed off by the king.

"But you did exit the Underground without sacrificing anyone?" - Regina asked - "How did you do?"

"Dr Alphys designed a device, permitting to activate the power of the souls. Plus my own soul, it made the barrier to let just one person out, me."

"That doesn't help much… Is there anything else you know? It can be like, anything!" - Regina urged - "I need something to work with, so give it to me."

"Regina, give her time." - Emma recommanded her, then addressed to Frisk - "Like she said, it can be anything. Just think carefully. What seems common could turn out to be very helpful."

"Hmm… maybe there is something about the human souls…" - Frisk said thoughtfully - "Each human soul has its color. Mine, for instance, is red. The six other souls are each of a different color. Orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple… Dr Alphys once explained that a color did represent something, like a quality. But I sadly don't remember what color means what."

"It's already something, I can figure it out on my own." - Regina said as she proceeded to browse her books once more.  
It was at that moment when Henry joined them too. He said hi to his both mums and Frisk, then asked if they found something. Regina answered that they did not, but that they did have a starting clue.

"It'll take time and not very exciting. You should go outside meantime." - Regina advised - "We'll let you know when we find something substantial."

"Yeah, and… why don't you take Frisk with you?" - Emma suggested - "Show her around, have a walk, I don't know… It'll make her good to get distracted for a moment."

At first, Frisk hesitated, but in the end agreed to walk around in Storybrooke. Emma was right after all. Staying in the crypt wouldn't make the solution come up faster, especially that she told them everything she knew.

"See you later, mums." - Henry said before he and Frisk walked up the stairs to the exit.

After a short moment of research, Regina asked to Emma if things went well the previous night.

"Yeah, everything's fine. No nightmares or calls for help." - Emma shrugged - "But she did have a strange request."

"What was it?" - Regina asked.

"Before she went to bed, she asked me to lock her from the outside." - Emma said - "I could tell there's something that really bothered her."

"Did she tell why she asked to be locked in?" - Regina asked with a frown.

"No, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea." - Emma shook her head - "Whatever it is, I know we'll know soon anyway."

"Yeah, that's all good, but… What were you thinking by letting her go with our son?!" - Regina exclaimed - "If she feared for her own life, she'd ask to have the key and then lock the door! But instead, she asked you to lock her in. What if she's a danger for others of some sort?"

"Regina, I know it's weird, but I see no evil in her. Besides, if there is something about her, Henry would know. He did play the game, after all."

"...True." - Regina agreed - "But still… You shouldn't be careless, Emma. Who knows what exactly awaits us."

"I know, I know…" - Emma said with a nod - "But if you don't believe Frisk, just believe in Henry."

"Maybe I'm overreacting… I got just afraid for Henry." - Regina said with a sigh - "I don't want to lose him too."

Emma understood what her friend meant. She was obviously still not completely over Robin's death. It was normal, not that much time passed since it happened. Henry was technically the only person she had. Well, technically there were also Zelena and her daughter, but Regina wasn't about to make up with her sister. But Emma hoped Regina would be able to find happiness of any sort soon. After a moment, Regina seemed to have found something helpful. She showed Emma the page that caught her attention.

"It says that each human soul has a predominant characteristic." - she said - "It reflects a person's character, but also the magical properties of the soul. I believe that's what Frisk was talking about."

"But how could this help us? We need a power equal to seven souls to open a portal to the Underground, but... you're not planning to extract convenient souls from people... are you..?"

"No, of course not..! How could you think that..?"

"Sorry. So what is your idea?" - Emma asked.

"We don't need actual souls. Frisk said it's easier to get in than out. So, you don't need as much power to open the portal. Just a sufficient equivalent of that power." - Regina explained - "If each soul had a different variable component..."

"...we can open the portal by getting its representive symbols." - Emma understood.

Meanwhile, Henry and Frisk were having lunch at Granny's. They both ordered burgers and as they ate, Frisk commented:

"I must admit this place can rival Grillby's."

"The diner of the Underground, right?"

"Uh-huh." - Frisk nodded as she was finishing her bite - "Can I ask you something Henry?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I noticed that you often guess or foresee things in advance. It's as if... you already know about my world. How...?"

"So you did notice..." - Henry sighed - "How could I possibly explain that..? I didn't want to tell you to not freak you out, but... I guess it'd be better if I just show you."

Henry opened his backpack to pull out of it the "Undertale" disc in its cover box. Frowning, Frisk took the box and after looking at it a few moments, her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What...? But... how is it possible..?" - Frisk asked in shock.

"To be honest, I never thought your world would be real until we met you. I thought it was just a game. But after all, my entire family are all fairy tale characters. This town isn't exactly ordinary."

Henry then explained (without going too deep into details) the whole story of his family. This story surprised Frisk, but also relieved her by making her know that magic was a more common thing that she previously thought. In the end, she guessed it would make sense that a game based on her own story would exist.

"So... if you played the game, you can predict everything?" - Frisk asked.

"Yes... and no. I know the two main alternative storylines and the characters, but I cannot predict things now that you arrived here." - Henry hesitated.

"Of course not, but... how much do you know?" - Frisk asked with slight nervousness.

Henry told her all the knowledge he had on the plot of the game, based both on the experience of his own play and on things he learned thanks to the internet.

"There are two possible endings then..."

"If you don't count the twenty or more endings in the neutral route." - Henry clarified.

"You say the pacifist ending is the same as the one I went through..." - Frisk started.

"Basically, yes."

"But tell me... what exactly happens in the end of the genocide?"

"Well... once everyone's killed, the first human is completely back from the dead. They then destroy the world and if you want to play the game again, that is to restore the world, you'll have no choice but to sell them your soul."

"I see..."

Frisk was growing pale from what she just heard. She couldn't permit the world she loved so much to meet this fate. The fears she had before only intensified, knowing about that possible future.

"Frisk? Are you alright?" - Henry asked in concern.

"No... no, it's not..!" - Frisk said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you…" - Henry awkwardly apologized - "But there's nothing to be afraid of, since you're a pacifist..."

" _I_ am, but the fallen child is not..!" - Frisk replied, then regretted what she said.

Henry's face reflected slight confusion for a moment. Then, he understood. He asked carefully:

"Frisk… did you already have to deal with the first human..?"

"Yes." - Frisk admitted as she nodded sadly.

"Do you hear or see them?" - Henry asked.

"I mostly heard the voice." - Frisk said - "It often intrudes my mind. The fallen child is dangerous, Henry. For now I resist his will, but I don't know how long I'll be able to."

"You two have very different intentions, right?" - Henry asked, already guessing the answer - "Why didn't you tell about it to us yesterday?"

"Because I was afraid that if I told, Emma would never agree to help me. Who'd help a child possessed by an evil spirit?"

"I would. And Emma too." - Henry said with a smile - "That's why you should tell her about it, so she could help you better. Plus, telling the truth about your condition will grant you her trust."

Frisk knew that Henry was right. She couldn't keep that secret forever, and if the fallen child ever decided to manifest himself, it would be better if Emma was prepared for it. The two teens then stood up and decided to go tell Emma and Regina about it.

 **Underground**

Frisk was reading some papers in Alphys' room. She got pulled out of it by the scientist herself, as she came to inform her that Sans wanted to talk to her. The girl put the stuff aside and hesitantingly went down the escalator to reach the living room, where Sans was waiting for her.

"Hello Sans." - Frisk said.

"heya, kid." - he replied - "just came to get news from you. how are you doing here?"

"I'm… okay, I guess. Alphys' lab is the best place for me in my… condition." - Frisk answered - "But why are you actually here? I know you wouldn't come to Hotland just to ask how I am doing."

"you're right, it's not the actual reason I came." - Sans said with a sigh - "I'm here because of papyrus."

"What about him…? Is he alright?" - Frisk asked with worry.

"he keeps asking about you, frisk. he wants to know why you suddenly just went away and never visit anymore. at first, my vague answers seemed to work, but now he doesn't buy it anymore." - Sans explained - "he really wants an answer, he wants to know."

"What are you saying, Sans..?"

"the more he asks about you, the more I think that we maybe should… tell him."

"What..? Out of all people, _you_ want him to know?!" - Frisk exclaimed in disbelief - "You always were so protective towards Papyrus, and now you want me to reveal him the scary truth?"

"it's not that I _want_ him to know, but I just don't know what to say him anymore! and it's not something you can hide forever frisk." - Sans replied.

"I can… I just need time, and when the problem's fixed, everything will be normal like before." - Frisk explained her intentions.

"papyrus misses his friend." - Sans stated with a sigh - "look, it's up to you to decide to tell him or not. i'll say nothing as long as you say nothing. but you really should consider this option."

Frisk didn't reply, her eyes reflecting pure sadness. She knew Papyrus deserved to know why she left, why she never came to see him anymore. Frisk wished she could tell Papyrus everything, but she didn't know if she could.

"think about it. take care, frisk."

 **Storybrooke**

Henry and Frisk returned to the crypt, where they found Regina and Emma making good progress over the portal they'd have to open. Following Henry's advice, Frisk told them everything about being possessed by the ghost of the first human.

"So you are a public danger." - Regina commented.

"Mum, please…" - Henry said.

"But Henry, what were you even thinking?" - Regina exclaimed, worried sick for her son's safety - "She could've killed you at any moment!"

"I understand if you can't trust me anymore." - Frisk said with a sorry expression - "But I did put much effort to not let the fallen child to take over me. I just don't want this to be in waste. That's why I still need your help."

Emma smiled at Frisk, seeing that she was being honest with them. How could she refuse help to someone who didn't have full control over their own life? She took the girl's hand reassuringly and said:

"I do believe you, Frisk. I promise that I will save you from that fallen child."

"But who's that "fallen child" anyway?" - Regina asked - "I mean, doesn't he have a name?"

"You see, when you play the game, it's that child you give your name to." - Henry explained - "But he does have an official name, which is Chara."

"Yes, that's the name." - Frisk confirmed with a nervous tone - "But I advise you to not say that name out loud."

Emma was surprised to hear the child's name, but she didn't show it to others. _"Chara… I haven't heard that name for many years."_ \- she thought. She then focused on Regina's question.

"If he sees through your mind, can you do the same with him?" - Regina asked.

"Sadly, I can't. I can hear him only when he directly addresses me." - Frisk answered - "I must say I haven't heard his voice since I arrived in your town."

"Is it good or bad?" - Henry asked.

"I… I have no idea."

"Well, the good thing is that Regina and I progressed well on the portal." - Emma said - "We found ingredients that represent the properties of the different souls, that are bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity and perseverance."

"When we'll open a portal, we'll recreate with our magic an equivalent power to the actual six souls." - Regina pursued - "This shall permit us to reach the Underground. Getting in doesn't require as much power as getting out. The good thing is that we do have your red soul. The red soul is the strongest kind."

"Why? What does it represent?" - Henry asked.

"Determination." - Regina replied.

"Of course…" - Frisk said.

"I could've guessed." - Henry added with a smile.

Later that day, when the sun was going down, the group prepared everything to open the portal. They needed for that the most fitting spot, which they found it to be the wishing well in the woods, because it represented a long way down to an underground. When everything was ready, all they had to do was to use their magic to activate the six elements. Emma's family was there to say her goodbye and with good luck.

"Please, be careful Emma." - Snow hugged her daughter - "Who knows what awaits you on the other side."

"Don't worry, mum. I'm the Savior, I can handle it." - Emma replied.

"But still… Take care of yourself and Henry." - David instructed.

"Henry will be safe, with his both mothers on his side." - Emma pointed out.

"Wait, you mean you're coming with us?" - Frisk asked to Regina.

"Of course I am! I can't just sitting here, while my son puts himself in danger in the Underground!" - Regina answered.

Emma kissed Hook and apologized for going so far away now that they were engaged.

"Just make it back home, Swan." - Hook said as he held Emma in his arms - "And then, we'll wed immediately!"

"What, right after?" - Emma giggled - "Plannings are needed, silly."

"Just lightening the mood." - Killian said with a smile - "But seriously, come back alive, love."

"I will. I love you." - Emma said before kissing him one more time.

"Henry..!" - a female voice said.

Henry turned around and saw it to be Violet. He walked up to her and asked:

"Hey… what's up? Came to say goodbye?"

"Yeah… Be careful. Come back, so you can tell me a new amazing story." - Violet said with worry but smiling.

"Sure, Violet. I'll make it back in one piece!" - Henry joked.

Violet gave Henry a light kiss on the cheek, which embarassed him a bit since it was done in the view of all his family. He then joined his mothers and Frisk, as Regina and Emma prepared to use magic. But before they would do that, they got interrupted by another voice:

"Regina!"

Regina turned around to see Zelena walking up to them, holding her daughter Robin in her arms. What would she want from her now?

"Before you say anything, I just came to see you one more time before you go into the unknown." - Zelena said, trying to sound emotionless.

"Saw me? Good, now you can go away." - Regina said, not wishing to talk with her sister.

"Oh but I will, now that I have a last memory of you."

"Don't think it's the last you see of me. And admit you're afraid to let me go, despite that I'm still angry at you."

"Maybe a little." - Zelena said, not wanting to admit anything - "Anyway, good luck down here."

"I don't need luck to survive." - Regina stated with pride.

Regina then went back to business and she threw a magic bean in the well. A portal opened, then she and Emma used their magic to activate the hidden magic within the items, to recreate the power of the six human souls. Frisk then stood on the well and concentrated the power of her own soul. As it glowed red again, she jumped through the portal. Emma, Regina and Henry hurried to jump through it before it closed behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't wait to write the 3rd chapter already, where our heroes will be in the Underground and so meet Undertale characters. Are you excited? Whose interactions would you like to see happen? I really like to know what's in my readers' thoughts. ^^ But you really should expect interesting stuff, hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here comes chapter 3! It's sad I don't get reviews, but oh well… I write for the pleasure after all. :) In this chapter, Emma and gang meet the skeleton brothers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground (present day)**

Emma, Regina, Henry and Frisk arrived in the Underground successfully. Henry and his mums looked around and saw a snowy landscape. Regina asked to Frisk:

"So... what is this place exactly?"

"We're nearby the Snowdin Town." - Frisk answered - "We should keep going, it's cold here."

"Where are you leading us to?" - Emma asked.

"Before meeting King Asgore, we're going to see two of my friends." - Frisk said - "They live not far from here."

"Let me guess, the skeletons?" - Henry guessed.

"Yes, Sans and Papyrus." - Frisk replied.

Emma and Regina exchanged confused looks. There were living skeletons around? That was a bit weird. They walked for a few minutes until finally reaching the town. Emma looked around in awe, amazed by the fact how it looked like Christmas was neverending in Snowdin. There were a few monsters there, all looking like cute animals. They didn't seem to mind the presence of new humans in their town.

"It's lovely here…" - Emma said quietly.

"It really is." - Frisk agreed with a smile.

They soon arrived at the biggest and the most beautiful house of Snowdin. Frisk told her companions that it was where her skeleton friends lived (even though Henry already guessed that). Frisk was the first to walk to the threshold and after a short moment, she knocked the door.

"Who's there?" - Sans asked from the other side of the door.

Frisk quickly tried to think of a joke, or at least the closesth thing to it. Having Toriel as a mum did help her with that.

"Howl." - Frisk replied.

"Howl who?" - Sans asked.

"Howl you know unless you open the door?"

Sans opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Frisk standing there. Frisk smiled at his friend and, even though Sans had no choice but smile anytime, it was clear that he was as glad to see her.

"frisk… you're back!" - Sans stated - "who knew you'd return so soon!"

"I know, I didn't expect that either."

Sans then looked behind Frisk and saw three persons standing a bit further. He seemed to frown a bit and asked Frisk seriously:

"I thought you were supposed to bring just one person?"

"I was, but… you know, additional helping hands are always welcome." - Frisk stated.

"why don't you all come in?" - Sans offered - "so we can properly introduce to each other."

"Thank you." - Emma thanked him.

They all entered the house. Frisk asked Sans if Papyrus was at home, to which the skeleton replied that his brother was with Undyne but that he would return home soon. Frisk then introduced the group to Sans.

"you're the savior then?" - Sans asked to Emma - "you're not exactly like I imagined you."

"Oh. How did you imagined me then?" - Emma asked curiously.

"truth be told, I was too lazy to imagine anything." - Sans replied with a wink.

Emma grinned, finding this quite funny. Frisk then asked to Sans a business question.

"Sans, did you do what I asked? Did you find _him_?"

"I like doing nothing, kid." - Sans stated, but before Frisk could protest he Added - "but I did make an exception for you. after all, it was important. I looked for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. the little coward hides from me."

"Who are you two talking about?" - Regina asked.

"I asked Sans to look for someone I suspect." - Frisk answered - "I have a few questions to ask him. His name's Flowey."

"Who's Flowey?" - Emma asked.

Henry was about to answer but he then exchanged looks with Frisk and he wordlessly let her explain this herself.

"Flowey is a fully-living talking flower." - Frisk replied - "He's the first person I met when I landed in the Underground. We knew each other for less than a minute as he tried to kill me. Because his life philosophy is 'kill or be killed'."

"Sounds like he's a psycho." - Emma commented.

"He is… sort of. But it's not really his fault. He doesn't have a soul." - Frisk said - "This makes him unable to feel empathy."

"How does it come he doesn't have a soul? How does he live then?" - Regina asked, confused.

Frisk was about to answer, as the door of the house suddenly opened. It was Papyrus, back from his training with Undyne. As soon as he entered the house, his eyes fell on Frisk. He got immediately filled with immense joy and he ran to her and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground slightly (since he was taller than she was). Frisk couldn't help but hug him back.

"FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" - Papyrus exclaimed joyfully - "WHEN YOU LEFT, I WAS SO SAD! BUT SEEING YOU BACK SOONER THAN I EXPECTED MAKES UP FOR IT!"

"I bet it does." - Frisk said with a smile - "I think I should introduce you with people I brought with me."

Papyrus noticed the three people standing in the living room. So, he immediately introduced himself to them.

"HELLO HUMANS, MY NAME'S PAPYRUS."

"Hi, my name's Emma." - Emma introduced herself - "This is Henry, my son, and this is Regina, Henry's other mother."

"SO HENRY HAS TWO MOTHERS? WOWIE! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE MUM!" - Papyrus said, excited to have met new people.

"It's a too long story…" - Regina commented.

"ONE OF YOU MUST BE THE SAVIOR? THE PERSON FRISK WENT TO LOOK FOR?"

"It's Emma." - Frisk answered his question.

"EMMA, SO YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO WILL SAVE THE UNDERGROUND?" - Papyrus asked as his excitement grew even more.

"It looks like it." - Emma replied with a smile.

"IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO HAVE THE SAVIOR IN MY HOUSE! WAIT... SINCE WE HAVE GUESTS, I MUST PREPARE DINNER FOR YOU! YOU'LL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TASTE THE BEST SPAGHETTI, MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEH!"

With those words, Papyrus flew straight to the kitchen, where he started to cook the spaghetti. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, they heard Papyrus yell from the kitchen:

"SANS, SINCE WE HAVE GUESTS, I EXPECT YOU TO NOT BE LAZY TODAY!"

"okay." - was all that Sans replied.

"I MEAN IT, SANS! PUT THE DISHES ON THE TABLE MEANTIME!"

"alright, I'll do it."

Emma grinned at Papyrus' personnality. When Sans went in the kitchen to do what his brother asked (so he'd be quickly over with it), Henry turned to Frisk and asked with worry:

"Do you think it's a good idea to eat his spaghetti?"

"Don't worry, he did improve a lot since the day I first arrived in Snowdin." - Frisk reassured the three guests - "I gave him some tips."

"He has an... interesting personnality." - Regina shared her thoughts.

"Yeah, he's so unique..." - Frisk said smiling - "He has much pride, but it's balanced by his kindness. He's the most caring and selfless person I've met."

Frisk hadn't immediately realized that she was blushingvas she was speaking about Papyrus' qualities. But Emma did.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Huh..? What? I... Is it that obvious?" - Frisk said embarassed.

"Oh yes, it is." - Regina replied.

"In fact, it's good you're in love. It'll make you stronger for your inner fight." - Emma added.

"Err… maybe, I'm not sure… But speaking about that…" - Frisk hesitated - "Papyrus doesn't know about my "condition". So please, don't say a word about the fallen child around him. Don't speak about timelines either."

"How does it come he doesn't know?" - Emma asked.

"Just… please." - Frisk begged.

Emma, Regina and Henry didn't reply, but their faces spoke for them. They would keep it secret from Papyrus. At that moment, Sans walked up to Frisk and her new friends.

"so, back to our previous topic."

"Right, that flower. Why is it so important?" - Regina asked.

"flowey can manipulate time, just like frisk." - Sans replied - "before frisk arrived, he kept going back in time, making different decisions not out of need, but just for the fun of it."

"Is it possible that he used that power again, when you got your happy ending once?" - Regina suggested.

"I'm not sure… I don't know." - Frisk replied - "That's why we must interrogate him, ask him what he knows."

Soon, the dinner was ready and they sat and ate together. Frisk was right, the spaghetti turned out to be better than Henry feared they'd be. Regina's attention was caught by something that made her sad. She was amazed at how a good relationship the two skeleton brothers had and she wished she could have something similar with her own sister. But they could not have that, she thought. Not after what happened. When they were done eating, Frisk and her human friends went to the inn of Snowdin, where they'd stay for the night.

"We'll come in the morning." - Frisk said to Sans - "So we can go back to business."

"alright, but not too early, okay? you know how long I sleep." - Sans said with a wink.

 **Underground** (flashback)

Frisk walked up to the spot she knew she'd find Flowey. It has been a few months since the monsters were free from the Underground. They could go to any upper world at any time. But it wasn't always easy, because some worlds weren't as accepting to things like monsters or magic. So, they still had to be careful. But there was only one thing that truly concerned Frisk. It was Flowey. She hated that he had to stay behind, that there was no way to make him become his true self again. So, since they day the monsters were freed, she'd often return to the very depths of the Ruins and visit him. There he was again, at that same spot. Frisk walked up to him and said with a smile:

"Hello, Flowey. How are you?"

"Really, Frisk? How many times you'll keep coming?" - Flowey aksed irritated - "I already told you that nothing could be done for me! Your kindness and pity won't change anything!"

"It's not pity, but compassion. It isn't the same." - Frisk corrected him - "I know I can't change you back, but at least I can keep you company. So you won't be all alone."

"Don't you get it? I don't need anyone! I'm doing fine on my own!" - Flowey yelled, his face showing a disturbing smile.

"No, I don't believe it." - Frisk shook her head and crossed her arms - "If you didn't need me, you'd have killed me already."

"Oh, but I will! I havent killed you yet for the surprise effect! Imagine, you come to see me weekly, always having nice conversations, and then one day, SURPRISE! I shoot you with my friendliness pellets! How about that?"

But Frisk didn't have the reaction Flowey expected. She just stared at Flowey and shook her head again.

"I'm not buying it." - Frisk said flatly - "That would be a too long wait for you. You'd have cracked up by now."

"Killing is an art, Frisk. And you don't get a thing about it." - Flowey said with a grin - "But that other human did… If there's still a person I care for, it's him."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" - Frisk commented.

Flowey didn't respond. After a short moment, Frisk searched something in her pocket and Flowey eyed at her curiously. What was she up to? She pulled out of her pocket something that made Flowey gasp in surprise. It was a heart locket… the same one his human sibling used to wear around his neck!

"Where… where did you get that?!" - Flowey asked, his voice being a mix of surprise and anger.

"I found it on my way to King Asgore, in the New Home." - Frisk answered - "I was thinking about giving it to you many times… But I never found an appropriate moment. Now, I'm giving it back to you."

She put the thin chain around Flowey, but it was obviously too large for him. Frisk smiled at him, while Flowey kept frowning in return.

"So it'll be as if he's, in a certain way, still with you."

Flowey trembled. But due to his character, Frisk couldn't tell if it was out of anger or something else.

"Go away…" - the flower muttered.

"Alright, if you wish." - Frisk sighed as she stood up - "You could've thanked me though."

She then turned around and walked away, out from Flowey's sight. Flowey looked in the direction Frisk left for a moment, then he looked down at the heart locket again.

"Stupid child..!" - he muttered to himself - "I don't need her! I don't need anyone! Chara… you're the only one for me."

 **Underground**

In the morning, after the four humans paid to the owner of the inn for the night, they proceeded to walk back in the direction of the skeletons' house. Frisk decided to use that moment to tell more about Flowey.

"There's something about Flowey I must tell you…" - Frisk started - "Even though you, Henry, already know that."

"What is it about him?" - Emma asked.

"You see… like I said, he has no soul. But that's because he was artificially brought back to life by what they call "determination". He used to be a monster, like everyone else, but after he died, his dust got spread all over the field of flowers in Asgore's throne room. When Dr Alphys, for her researches, injected determination within one of the flowers, that flower lived with Asriel's consciousness. But he no longer had a soul. That's why he lost his way."

"So, that's his true name? Asriel?" - Emma asked.

"Yes. But that's not all. He used to be the prince of the Underground." - Frisk revealed.

"What? This means he's the son of…" - Regina started.

"...Asgore and Toriel." - Henry finished for Regina - "That's right. Sadly, he no longer feels anything for his parents."

"That's sad… But how did he die?" - Emma asked.

"Humans killed him." - Frisk answered, shocking Emma by her answer.

It was at that moment that they arrived to Sans and Papyrus' house. This time, it was Papyrus who opened the door.

"Hi, Papyrus. We need to discuss something with your brother." - Frisk said.

"OF COURSE, COME IN."

They entered the house and Papyrus immediately yelled for his brother, who was in his room.

"SANS! THE HUMANS CAME TO SEE YOU! GO DOWN HERE!"

"alright. I'll be down in a moment." - Sans said from his room.

"NO, NOW!" - Papyrus yelled, then turns to his guests - "SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER. HE ALWAYS MAKES OTHERS WAIT."

"I'm here. wassup, guys?" - Sans said from behind his brother.

Emma and Regina were surprised to see him already stand there. How did he go down so fast without them noticing? Did he... teleport himself?

"BROTHER, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU APPROACH?!" - Papyrus remarked.

"I used a shortcut." - Sans replied.

"REALLY SANS? A SHORTCUT IN THE HOUSE?" - Papyrus exclaimed in disbelief - "THE STAIRS WERE JUST FINE!"

"nah, I can't trust the stairs." - Sans replied.

"Huh? How so?" - Regina asked, confused by the statement.

"'cause they're _up to something_." - Sans said with a wink.

"SANS!" - Papyurs yelled, annoyed by the pun.

"come on, admit this one was good."

"NO, IT WAS NOT!" - Papyrus replied - "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM! WHERE I WON'T HEAR YOUR PUNS!"

Papyrus then went up the stairs and then in his room. As his door closed, Sans turned to the group of humans:

"so, we must think of a plan to catch the flower. I obviously cannot do it by myself, he's afraid of me. who'd blame him? I did give him some bad time."

When he said the latter sentense, the white "pupils" in his eyesockets disappeared, which made his guests to feel uncomfortable. There was something disturbing about his tone at that moment. But then, his pupils returned and his voice became his usual one again.

"flowey usually appears in the ruins." - he informed - "that's where you should look for him."

"You mean, you're not helping us with that?" - Regina asked.

"he won't show up if I'm around. catch him first, then I'll see what I could do." - Sans replied.

"I'll guide you throughout the Ruins." - Frisk said - "That's where Toriel lives. I lived with her some time, so I know the place well."

"Alright, we're following you." - Emma said.

"Actually… I thought that you shouldn't all go with me." - Frisk hesitated - "Flowey will be more confident if I bring with me just one person."

"She does have a point, mums." - Henry agreed - "Frisk, you should go with Emma."

"Why not me?" - Regina asked.

"Even though Flowey's a flower, you shouldn't underestimate him. Frisk has better chances with the Savior around." - Henry explained.

Frisk agreed on that point with Henry. So, the group decided that Regina and Henry would stay in the house and that they'd join them in the Ruins later when Flowey would be captured. As Frisk and Emma went out and proceeded to walk in the direction of the Ruins, Regina was looking in their direction from the window. Sans noticed Regina's mixed expression and commented:

"The way you watch them go, I'd think you feel... _bonely_."

Regina sent a glare at him, but he was unfased by it. He knew he could be much more intimidating that she'd ever be.

"You should know one thing… I hate jokes."

"sure, sure…" - Sans replied - "we'll see that."

* * *

 **A/N: The joke used, I saw it on one UT comic somewhere in the internet. I would've given credit for the idea if I knew who made it. I just couldn't help but put that joke here, because it's hilarious (and reflects Sans' both love for jokes AND lazyness, lol).**

 **Aww… poor Flowey, don't you think? He's so unhappy deep down...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, and "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground**

Emma and Frisk were walking further away from Snowdin and closer to the Ruins. Frisk was telling about her journey in the Underground and her first impressions about the place when she first came there. Emma was listening with interest, but after some time she wanted to ask to the girl a question which was running through her mind.

"You always talk about this place as about a home. But… don't you miss your life before the Underground?" - Emma asked.

"What I had before that can't really be called a life." - Frisk replied - "If I had one, I lost it long before I fell down here. I had been in the foster system for two years. My parents died in a car accident and it was from that moment that everything stopped for me."

"It was that bad, huh? The foster family, I mean." - Emma asked.

"They weren't jerks or something, but… I didn't have anyone's love or support. Those who I believed to be my friends distanced themselves from me, and I was left all alone." - Frisk explained - "I felt that I wasn't needed and thought that I'd never be. Who would care for some orphan?"

"I know that feeling…" - Emma said with a knowing tone.

"But then I got proven wrong, when I met Toriel." - Frisk pursued as her face lit up - "She was the first person in a long time who showed true care for me."

"That's why you call her 'mum'."

"Yes. She reminded me of my own in some way."

"You know, I understand what you feel. I grew up in the system for my whole life." - Emma said with an understanding expression - "I kept running away, because I never mattered to anyone. And just like you, I never thought that it would change. But I'm happy that I'd been proved wrong."

"Henry told me that he found you and brought you to Storybrooke, where you found your parents." - Frisk said with a smile - "Just like you found Storybrooke, I found the Underground."

Emma just smiled in response. She could see what Frisk meant, and thought that their life experiences weren't very different. This gave Emma another reason in wanting to help Frisk. Soon, they could see a door from afar, and Frisk informed that they were almost there. They quickened their pace. It didn't take long to finally reach the door that led to the Ruins. As they opened it and entered inside, the first thing that Emma could tell that it was very dark.

"We're in the cellar. When we cross the corridor and go up the stairs, we'll be in our house." - Frisk explained.

They crossed the long corridor and soon saw the stairs. Frisk grew a bit nervous, but in the good way. She would see her mum now and she couldn't help but try to imagine what her reaction would be.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." - Emma said, seeing Frisk just standing for some reason.

Emma was the first who started to go up the stairs and Frisk followed. In the house, Toriel was reading a book in the living room. As soon as she heard noise outside the room coming from the stairs, she slowly put the book down and carefully walked out of the living room. She got surprised to see a tall blonde human woman entering her house from the cellar.

"Who are you…?" - Toriel asked a bit nervous - "What are you doing in my house? How did you get there?"

Emma was surprised to see a creature looking like an anthropomorphic goat. Sure, Frisk did describe her the goat-mum before, but it was more stunning to see her with her own eyes.

"Don't be afraid… You must be Toriel, right?" - Emma asked - "Frisk brought me here."

"Hi mum!" - Frisk said as she finally appeared in Toriel's sight too.

"Frisk…" - Toriel said, glad to see her back - "Oh my child!"

Toriel and Frisk walked to each other and hugged. Toriel stroked her adoptive daughter's hair and couldn't help but keep talking:

"I'm so glad you're back! I thought you'd be gone for much longer, I'm so happy you made it back home okay!"

"I'm happy to see you too, mum…" - Frisk replied as she pulled away - "Here is the Savior. Her name is Emma."

Toriel looked up at the blonde woman and understood.

"Oh, so you are the Savior." - Toriel said with a polite tone and welcoming smile - "Sorry for being wary earlier, we usually don't have guests in the Underground. But you're very welcome in my house. My name's Toriel."

"Thank you, Toriel." - Emma replied - "Anyway, would you mind if I walk around in the Ruins?"

"No, I don't. But why would you need that though? There's nothing interesting there." - Toriel said with a frown.

"You could call it… "savior business"..?" - Emma attempted.

"Alright. But you're not going anywhere before having good lunch!" - Toriel said as she walked in the direction of the kitchen - "You'll need strength, so let me make you a delicious snail pie!"

"Err… Don't put yourself in so much trouble, we'll be fine." - Emma said, not thrilled by the idea of eating snails - "Making a pie will take so long…"

"Nonsense! We already waited long years for our freedom, we can wait a bit longer." - Toriel insisted.

Frisk quickly understood the real problem. It took her some time to learn to like the snail pie. So, she decided to save Emma from the unusual pie. She walked up to her adoptive mum and suggested with a natural tone.

"Mum, don't you think it'll be better if Emma ate something more… sugary?"

"Hmm… you have a point, sugar provides energy..." - Toriel said thoughtfully - "Alright, I'll bake my speciality instead, the butterscotch cinnamon pie!"

"Good, I love cinnamon." - Emma commented with a relieved smile.

Toriel then went to make the pie. Frisk decided to help her mum and she instructed Emma to wait in her bedroom meantime. Emma went in the child's room and sat on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of a welcoming mood the bedroom radiated. It was clear that lots of love was put in the interior design. Emma knew that this room first belonged to Toriel's son, and she wondered what the goat-lady possibly felt when he passed away. It must've been difficult, but Emma also admired at Toriel's capacity to move on. She had to be strong to be able to give her son's room to another child. Emma then guessed that Toriel was a woman with tons of love to offer, which didn't make difficult to give that love for a child who needed it, a human one that is.

Meantime, Regina was slowly pacing in the living room of Sans and Papyrus' house. Henry was busy with his cellphone. He found out that he had no access to the regular internet from the Underground. However, monsters did have their own version of it, and it didn't take long for Henry to find the social media he only heard about, UnderNet. Sans was seemingly sleeping on the couch. It has been a couple an hour or more that Emma and Frisk were gone, and Regina hated just wait. After some time, Regina asked to Sans:

"How can you just sleep, while your friend went to a dangerous quest?"

"she's been through more dangerous things before." - Sans replied lazily, surprising Regina that he wasn't (really) sleeping.

"But Frisk told me you know many things, like timelines." - Regina pointed out, the last statement made Sans open one of his eyes - "So, wouldn't it be natural for you to help her somehow with the problem she's facing? The problem _you all_ are facing?"

"you should know one thing about me." - Sans said with a dramatic pause - "I love to do nothing."

With that statement, Sans just closed his open eye again. Henry shook his head as he already knew what to expect from the skeleton.

"I already figured that out." - Regina replied sarcastically - "But I hate doing nothing while my friends put themselves in danger!"

"look, regina…" - Sans said as he lazily opened his eyes and moved to a sitting position - "...i see from your looks your judgemental attitude towards me. however, i must remind you that you're not in the best position to judge anyone."

"Excuse me?" - Regina asked in disbelief - "And I was not "judging". I just… don't understand how can you be so okay with the situation and not help your friend who's in need."

"that's called "judging"." - Sans stated - "and don't tell me how i'm supposed to behave. i did help frisk as much as i could, i trusted her to dr alphys who does a better job in those things anyway. the rest is up to frisk only."

"But yet again, you know about timelines." - Regina said again - "And maybe… about the fallen child?"

Sans eyes grew blank, and his left eye then for a few moments flashed in a blue light. Henry frowned as he saw this. He understood that his mum got that right. But the blue glow disappeared and Sans' face turned back to normal.

"don't know who you're talking about."

"I don't know you for long, but I can tell your face says otherwise. You _do_ know about him, don't you?" - Regina said with a triumphant smile.

"...yes. but i don't like to discuss about it here. in the house i mean. papyrus musn't know." - Sans replied.

"But why..? Why are you and Frisk hiding this from him?" - Henry asked.

"to protect him better."

"Alright, another question then. What's "determination"?" - Regina asked - "Frisk mentioned it, and it seems like the word has its own meaning around here."

"... follow me, regina. i'll show you something."

Sans (reluctantly) stood up and walked towards the front door. Regina followed. Henry questioned if he should follow them too and before he could ask, Sans turned to him and instructed:

"you better stay here, kid. or papyurs would wonder where everyone did go."

Henry shrugged and sat on the couch. He wondered what Sans was up to. Then, it hit him and got a theory at what Sans wanted to show. This made Henry think that he should ask Frisk more about the previous royal scientist. That man really was a mystery for everyone. Like Henry assumed, Sans brought Regina to the secret lab behind his house. It wasn't a big room, but things of importance seemed to be hidden there.

"What is this place? A lab? I never thought you'd be into science…" - Regina asked.

"i was. not that much anymore, but i still make some observations from time to time." - Sans answered - "here, i do record timelines. or rather, i make sure to not forget the previous ones."

"How many of them has there been?"

"i lost the count. there were too many timelines, most of them created by that flower." - Sans replied - "frisk created a couple of them too, but she did because it was needed, not just for fun."

"Have you ever tried to stop Flowey, to prevent his deeds?"

"sort of. when he went too far, i put all my power to make that thing suffer." - Sans stated as his eyes were going dark again - "And suffer he did."

Regina didn't like when Sans was going in his "creepy" mode. She could already tell that the skeleton had more in him than he showed off. Sans' eyes became normal again and added:

"but in the end, flowey did what i wanted him to, reset the timeline, returning things back to normal."

"Obviously… or you wouldn't be there now."

"yep. but what i'm saying is that he got that power to do so thanks to "determination". before you ask, it comes from human souls. dr alphys extracted it from them, while she was doing research on how to keep monsters alive. you know that monster souls aren't as strong as humans'?"

"I know that. Frisk told me." - Regina said with a nod - "So, human souls produce "determination"?"

"they do. but you should ask dr alphys about it, she's way more informed than i am on the subject." - Sans replied.

"Why did you bring me here then?" - Regina asked.

"because you intrigue me, regina." - Sans stated, surprising Regina as she clearly didn't expect this answer - "i can see through a human soul, i can tell how good or bad they are. this depends of a value called L.O.V.E."

"But how can love define someone's nature?" - Regina asked in confusion.

"not "love" as in the common meaning. but as in the acronym. L.O.V.E. stands for "Level Of ViolencE"." - Sans clarified - "the thing is that yours is very high, regina. however, you don't quite behave as if it was."

"I changed. There's a thing called "redemption", maybe you've heard of that?" - Regina said, her tone difficult to read.

"the many timelines make for me hard to believe in redeption." - Sans stated with a sigh, then winked - "but who knows, maybe i'll be surprised someday?"

Regina just nodded in understanding, but with a shadow of a smile.

Meantime at Toriel's house, Frisk finally joined Emma in the bedroom. The two could finally talk about the upcoming business.

"So, how shall we proceed to interrogate Flowey? We should define the best tactic before capturing him." - Emma said with a professional tone - "By the way, what is that you want to ask him about precisely?"

"In fact… the real reason why I want to catch him isn't really interrogation." - Frisk admitted.

"It isn't?" - Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… yes, I do have some questions to ask him." - Frisk affirmed, then lowered her voice - "But... remember how I told you about the… "reset" of our happy ending?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't do the same thing over again because you knew Something had to be done differently." - Emma recalled.

"While we lived a happy life, there was only one regret I still had." - Frisk confessed - "That I couldn't help Flowey… no, Asriel."

"I see now… you want to try help him find the right path again?"

"Yes, I do. It's unfair that he didn't get a second chance. If I found a way to make him feel something and become a better being, it would make Toriel and Asgore happy. They could be happy again."

"Does Toriel know that Flowey is Asriel?" - Emma asked after a short reflection.

"No." - Frisk said simply, but after Emma glanced at her in expectation for her to continue, she explained - "After absorbing everyone's souls, Flowey became Asriel again, but not for long. While he was still his true self, he made me promise to not tell Toriel or Asgore about him. Because if i told them, their hearts would break once again. They don't deserve to go through that."

"I couldn't agree more. But sooner or later, they'll have to find out."

"Don't think I plan to hide the truth forever." - Frisk reassured Emma - "I will tell them. But before doing so, I need to know for sure that Flowey is on the right path to change, to be closer to his true self."

"Sounds like a good plan." - Emma nodded approvingly.

At that moment Toriel opened the bedroom door and informed them that the pie was ready but that it was yet too hot to eat. They'd have to wait a few more minutes. Frisk decided to put the dishes on the table while waiting, and Emma decided to have a talk with Toriel.

"She seems to be happy living here…" - she commented.

"Surprisingly, she is." - Toriel replied - "I remember the day when Frisk was begging me to let her go. She was so insisting to leave. After all, who'd be happy living trapped within four walls? But then she decided that even Asgore deserved mercy and that she'd rather stay in the Underground rather than go back to her own world."

"That's because a home isn't a place, but it's where people you care for are. Home is what you miss when you're gone." - Emma said with a smile.

"You're right. I suppose Frisk would miss the Underground if she got to leave." - Toriel agreed - "And we'd all miss her too."

"Mind if I ask you something?" - Emma asked and as she got a nod of approval, she pursued - "How does it come you live here and not in the castle?"

"Oh, well… The thing is that after a family tragedy, Asgore took some wrong decisions. I just couldn't agree with him, so I quit him. It's been years now that he and I live apart."

"Did that happen after your son died?"

Toriel looked at Emma in shock, surprised that she knew about Asriel. But then, she guessed that Frisk must've told her. Emma saw Toriel's shocked and hurt expression, so she hurried to apologize for the lack of tact.

"I'm sorry for that, I touched a sensitive topic…"

"No, it's alright. But yes, that's when it happened."

"Did Frisk ever want you two back together?" - Emma asked curiously.

"She never said that directly, but… I can guess that she did." - Toriel replied thoughtfully - "She often told me that Asgore misses me alot. I can see Frisk hoped I'd bring myself to go and have a talk with Asgore. But I can't do that."

"Hmm… Maybe Frisk is right? Maybe you should look past your past différences?" - Emma suggested.

"... No. I know we can't." - Toriel looked down sadly - "I... I cannot forgive Asgore."

Emma was about to say something but it was at that moment that Frisk joined them and said that everything was ready for their lunch.

"We're eating that pie, or…?" - she asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course my child." - Toriel replied as warmly.

The two adults followed Frisk in the kitchen and Emma couldn't help but grin to herself. She understood the situation of the Dreemurr family better now, as well as Frisk's motives. This child just cared that much for her family and wanted them to be happy. Who wouldn't want his family to be happy, tough? Emma thought about the "fallen child" again. The Dreemurrs used to be his family too. So why would he want them any harm? As she ate the pie, Emma noted for herself she'd have to ask Frisk later.

 **Underground** (flashback)

Flowey was staring at the heart locket Frisk returned him two days ago. He couldn't help but constantly mutter to himself about what he could've done, what he should have done and what he'd do if he had the power… and a pair of helping hands. But he didn't need just anyone for that. He needed _Chara_.

"Oh, I wish you were here, Chara." - he was muttering, his eyes staring at the locket - "You and I would go so far… If we were together, no one could ever stop us, not even the smiling transhbag! And that idiotic child… I'd pay to see her face when she watches everyone she loves DIE!"

The flower muttered for a while, dreaming about his own perfect world, until he heard someone's steps. Flowey rolled his eyes. Not again! He couldn't stand Frisk's presence anymore. He then considered to kill her when she approached. Frisk finally showed up, emerging from the shadows. She wasn't smiling this time. Seeing this, Flowey smiled his creepy smile, which showed all of his teeth and asked:

"Howdy! You look a bit down today. Did I upset you last time? Haha!"

"Hello, Flowey. It has been a long time." - Frisk said, her tone lower than usual.

"Err… Are you kidding me?! We saw each other two days ago!" - Flowey snapped out - "You must really be obsessed with me! Or an idiot. Or both!"

"No. Last time we talked was years ago." - the child said, then knelt and took the locket in the hand - "I'm glad to see it didn't get lost after a so long time…"

At that moment, Flowey understood. His eyes widened in surprise and after a moment of shock, his facial expression wasn't maniacal anymore. It became much gentler. As the flower spoke, his voice was relatively tender:

"Chara…? Is that really you?"

"Greetings. Never thought we'd reunite after what happened to us." - the fallen child in Frisk's body said.

"How did you do that?" - Flowey asked - "Did you hear me call your name..?"

"I did." - Chara/Frisk replied - "You called for me too many times the past few hours."

"So does that mean we… we can take over the world?" - Flowey asked, his eyes shining in anticipation.

"Our original plan failed." - Chara stated - "But now that I'm back… We'll reach the absolute. I know exactly why I'm here. For _power_."

At those words, Frisk's face showed off a disturbing smile. Flowey laughed at loud, recognizing his friend. He felt his body filled with anticipation and... something else? It was so good to see Chara after so many years. Technically it was still Frisk he was seeing, this still being her body, but the mind was definitely Chara's. The rest didn't matter.

"Hahaha! Yes! Chara, let's show them the true meaning of this world!" - Flowey laughed maniacally again.

"It's 'kill or be killed', right?" - Chara asked calmly but with passion, as he put the heart locket around "his" neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting interesting… :}**

 **(Well, the real fun shall begin from the next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes chapter 5! Read and enjoy. What could I add? Hmm… Maybe that from there, if you squint you might already guess an important plot point. I'm saying no more. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground**

Emma and Frisk walked out of the house, ready for their dangerous task. To find Flowey wasn't exactly Dangerous, they were more concerned about fighting and capture him. As they walked across the "garden", Toriel waved them as in wishing good luck, and Frisk waved back. Then, Frisk instructed to Emma:

"When we find Flowey, no matter what, don't let him say the fallen child's name."

"Why is that?" - Emma asked - "Is his name something to fear?"

"It's never wise to taunt the demon." - Frisk answered seriously.

"Speaking of the fallen child, I don't understand how he could turn evil while he had a so loving family." - Emma remarked, expecting some enlightning.

"Asriel told me he already hated humanity when he ended up in the Underground." - Frisk replied - "It seems like even mom's and Asgore's love couldn't ease his hatred."

"What could, in your opinion, his reasons be?" - Emma asked pensively.

"I have no idea, and Asriel never told me."

"What happened to Asriel anyway? You said that humans killed him, but what exactly happened?"

Frisk told Emma the story of how Asriel and the fallen child set up a plan to finally break the spell thatvretained monsters in the Underground. She explained how Asriel absorbed the soul of the dying Chara, how he reached the world of humans and how the said humans killed him. Emma listened pensively.

"Hmm... What happened to Asriel is horrible. But he has his faults too. After all, he was ready to kill six random people." - Emma pointed out.

"Not really. Asriel didn't like the child's plan. He accepted to follow it only because he loved his adoptive brother." - Frisk replied - "But in the end, he refused to harm anyone."

"His death is tragic after all..." - Emma sighed sadly, then asked - "Do you think the fallen child is mad that their plan failed?"

"Most likely. After all, his soul was partially in control of Asriel's body. He wanted to kill the humans, but Asriel didn't let him." - Frisk answered.

 _"He wanted to be in control, just like you."_ \- Chara's voice suddenly reasoned in Frisk's mind - _"But that won't last."_

Frisk gasped as she heard his voice in her head again. Hearing her gasp, Emma looked at the girl and noticed her face looked… scared. The Savior frowned and asked in concern:

"Frisk, you're ok?"

"No…" - Frisk replied - "He's speaking to me again."

"The child's back?" - Emma asked, and then she suggested in worry - "Maybe I should continue on my own and you stay with Toriel?"

"No! No, it's safer for everyone if I stay with you." - Frisk protested - "Besides, you'll need my help further."

"Alright… Just tell me when he says anything again."

Frisk nodded and they pursued their way. But the two were worried that Chara was "awake" again. They had to be double careful then. Frisk then heard Chara talk to her again.

 _"You think Emma will save you? Let me give you a friendly advice: don't trust her. She's no better than others."_

His talking made Frisk groan. She hated that he invaded her being. But she had to stay strong.

 _"She's a liar and a traitor."_ \- Chara kept going, his tone getting bitter.

But Frisk decided to ignore Chara's words. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to hear her argue back. Emma noticed Frisk's expression and asked:

"Is he talking to you now?"

"Yes."

"What is he saying?"

"Nothing important. Just one of his rants." - Frisk replied with a sigh.

Meanwhile in Papyrus and Sans' house, Henry created an account on the UnderNet. He wasn't sure yet if the account would be shared between him and his two mothers, or if he'll make two others later, but he knew that it would be useful to be connected during their time in the Underground. Henry then heard the door of Papyrus' room open and the skeleton asked:

"HEY, IS 'SaviorTeam-SB' YOU?"

"Yes, I just created this account." - Henry replied.

"COOL! YOU SHOULD ADD ME, UNDYNE AND OTHERS AS YOUR FRIENDS!" - Papyrus said with enthousiasm - "SPEAKING OF UNDYNE, SHE'S COMING HERE FOR OUR TRAINING! I BET YOU'LL LIKE HER!"

"I'm thrilled to meet her." - Henry said with a smile.

It was right at that moment when the front door was kicked open and a female yell was heard. The next second, Undyne jumped in the house, her mood energic and passionate as usual.

"Hyaaa! Papyrus! Ready for our daily training?!" - Undyne yelled to her friend.

"OF COURSE UNDYNE!" - Papyrus replied with enthousiasm - "BUT FIRST, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE!"

Undyne then noticed Henry standing there and got a bit surprised to see a human there. Before she could see anything, Henry introduced himself:

"Hello Undyne. My name's Henry."

"HE'S THE SAVIOR'S SON!" - Papyrus added - "FRISK BROUGHT HIM AND HIS MOTHERS HERE YESTERDAY!"

"What?! You mean Frisk came back yesterday?!" - Undyne asked - "And you didn't INFORM ME?!"

"S-SORRY UNDYNE..." - Papyrus apologized awkwardly - "IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST, SO I FORGOT..."

"Ugh… Why must be the last informed?!" - Undyne exclaimed in frustration - "Anyway, nice to meet you Henry. So where's your mum?"

"Which one? I have two of them." - Henry stated with a smile and noted in amusement Undyne's confusion - "My birth mum, Emma, went in the Ruins with Frisk for some business. As for my adoptive mum, Regina, she's with Sans, who's… err… showing her around…"

"Interesting. So, I bet Emma is the Savior?" - Undyne asked - "How is she? I'm so curious!"

"SHE'S SO NICE AND COOL!" - Papyrus replied before Henry could - "SHE SEEMS CLEVER, STRATEGIC AND CONFIDENT!"

"She also has magic, which is powerful." - Henry informed - "Plus, she's a good fighter. She can even use a sword."

"Really?! If you're her son, you must be good at fencing too!" - Undyne exclaimed in excitement.

"Sort of… I'm still learning though…"

"It's decided! I'll make you improve your skills!" - Undyne said determined - "You'll join us in our training and I'll show you some tricks!"

"Uh… I'm not sure, don't waste time on me." - Henry said, unsure if training with Undyne was a good idea.

"Don't back off, punk!" - Undyne shouted - "You'll do great, since I'll be your teacher!"

"SHE'S RIGHT! YOUR MUMS WILL BE SO PROUD OF YOU!" - Papyrus joined in - "DON'T YOU WANT TO BE GREAT LIKE US?"

"Al-alright guys, I guess I'm with you…" - Henry accepted with a nervous grin.

As the trio stepped outside, Henry texted Regina to inform her that he went out with Papyrus and Undyne.

Regina was about to exit Sans' secret lab when she got the message from Henry. She instantly grew worried and she commented:

"What if something happens to him? I don't even know where he went!"

"cool down, reg." - Sans said - "your kid will be fine."

"You think so?" - Regina asked - "Or you just don't care?"

"don't say that." - Sans replied seriously, then added with a lighter tone - "with papyrus and undyne, he's safe. just trust them."

"Alright, if you say so…" - Regina decided to agree, but still a bit worried.

"i know how i can chase your worries away. let's have lunch at grillby's!" - Sans suggested with a wink.

"Really? How can you think about food when serious stuff is happening in the Ruins?"

"you really must learn to relax, reg." - the skeleton remarked - "when we get news from frisk, i'll get us to the ruins in no time!"

Regina sighed. She guessed that if Sans said he'd get her to the Ruins, so why not have lunch break? Besides, she had to admit that she was getting hungry, since she barely ate a thing in the morning.

"Okay. Grillby's it is then." - she said with a sigh - "Show me the way."

"i knew you wouldn't resist my offer." - Sans replied with a satisfied tone - "you won't regret it."

"I better not." - Regina replied with a quite snarky tone, but Sans wasn't impressed.

They arrived at Grillby's quickly, since the restaurant wasn't very far from the house. Sans sat at his usual spot and invited Regina to sit next to him. Being an observant person, Regina noticed Sans put something on the chair. Before sitting down, she took the object that was lying on the chair and handed it back at Sans.

"A whoopee cushion, really?" - she asked annoyed, raising her eyebrow - "You're more immature than I thought."

"you're not funny. and you definitely should take things easier." - Sans remarked.

Regina sighed. She almost replied that her life has simply never been easy, but then she thought she owned no explanation to the skeleton. She finally sat down and thought that with Sans around, it would be a long day.

In the Ruins, Emma and Frisk were close to their destination. But Emma was still concerned about Frisk's condition, so she couldn't help but ask her what to do if the situation gets worse.

"When that happens, Dr Alphys will know what to do." - Frisk simply said - "Just make sure Flowey doesn't call out the child's name and it'll be okay."

Emma didn't protest as she guessed that Frisk knew better. The woman then decided to switch the topic to a more pleasant one. With a grin, Emma asked:

"So, about Papyrus… How things are going between you two?"

"N-no, he and I are just friends." - Frisk said, blushing a bit.

"But you do like him."

"Yeah, but it's surely one-sided." - Frisk sighed - "He friendzoned me during our first and only date."

"Oh… But how long ago was that?" - Emma asked.

"It happened right after Papyrus decided to not capture me."

"But that was long ago." - Emma remarked - "It's normal he rejected your feelings, you were too young!"

The two made a few steps in silence until Frisk broke it with a question.

"Did you ever fall in love when you were a kid?"

"Yes." - Emma answered - "With a boy living in the same foster family as I. But you know, it was more like "puppy love"."

"I feel more than just that for Papyrus." - Frisk stated, then sighed sadly - "But anyway, he and I... it just won't happen."

Emma could see that something was perturbing the young girl. She wanted to say something reassuring, but then Frisk said that they were almost there. She pointed at a dangerous area that started a few steps further. Emma gasped as she saw a floor entirely covered by peaks. There was no way to walk around that zone, because it was surround by two water scopes. And Emma didn't feel about swimming in clothes.

"So… How are we supposed to cross that?" - she asked.

"It's a puzzle. You must know the trail by heart if you want to cross." - Frisk explained.

"You do remember the trail, right?"

"Yeah, I live here, so I memorized it by now…"

But Frisk was obviously nervous. After a moment, Frisk made a first step. The peaks went underground without hurting her. Before she'd make another step, Emma grabbed her wrist and suggested:

"Maybe you should call Toriel and ask to be sure?"

"No, no… It'll be fine." - Frisk replied with a nervous tone.

She obviously said it both to Emma and herself. Emma released Frisk's wrist and watched how the girl was slowly going across the "puzzle". Frisk's steps were hesitant, as she wasn't so sure to remember the trail well. Emma was getting anxious with every step.

"Are you sure we shouldn't give Toriel a call?" - she asked.

"Let's not make her worry even more." - Frisk replied - "But if anything goes wrong, I can always... go back."

Emma knew she was referring to her special power. Chara couldn't help but taunt Frisk about it.

 _"Yes, use your power. It'll make me stronger."_

"Shut up..." - Frisk muttered under her breath, then adressed Emma - "Anyway, try to remember where I step."

Emma kept watching Frisk progress while trying to remember the trail. Soon, to Emma's relief, Frisk made it to the end, unharmed. From the other side, Frisk yelled:

"Did you memorize the trail?"

"I'm not sure…!" - Emma replied honestly - "I was too worried to do that!"

"Oh no… I can try to guide you from here!" - Frisk suggested.

"Wait, I have a better idea."

As she concentrated, Emma magically made glow the tiles that Frisk recently was walking on. The trail was now fully visible and Frisk smiled in amazement. Emma crossed the puzzle without any difficulty.

"Wow, it was amazing..." - Frisk commented in admiration.

"It took me time to get used to my magic. But now I fully see its benefits." - Emma replied with a proud smile.

"I hope you're as good when it comes to fight. We're almost there."

The two quickened their pace to reach the limit of the Underground, where they'd find Flowey.

 **Land Without Magic** (flashback)

Frisk woke up with a gasp. Her face was covered by cold sweat. What kind of dream was that? She could faintly remember standing in front of Flowey, listening his evil plans about eradicating the whole world, while her body wouldn't obey her. The memories of her "dream" were blurred.

"What if it wasn't a dream…?" - she asked herself, growing scared.

The beat of Frisk's heart quickened as anxiety was taking over the girl. As she was thinking about it, she swore she heard Flowey call her by a name that wasn't hers, but the _first human_ 's.

"No, that can't be… My brain just imagined a bad outcome of our last conversation, that's all..." - Frisk told herself in an attempt to calm down.

She stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom in silence, to not awake Toriel. She needed to rinse her face. As she did so, she looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she noticed something that made her yelp. Around her neck was hanging the heart locket.

"It can't be…" - the girl whispered to herself - "I gave it to Flowey..!"

 **Underground**

In Waterfall, Henry watched how Undyne and Papyrus were "fighting" for their training. He tried to mentally note of Undyne's methods, because he knew it would be his turn when she'd be done with the skeleton. And he was right. At some point, the fish woman turned to him, pointing her magic spear in his direction, and said with a challenging tone:

"Your turn, punk! Come on, show me everything you have!"

"Alright… But don't expect that much from me." - Henry said as he hesitantly stood opposite to Undyne.

"Don't think, fight!" - Undyne instructed - "Concentrate on your enemy only! In this case, that's me… But you got the idea!"

"Okay, okay." - Henry said as he took the sword Undyne brought for him.

"Ready?" - Undyne asked and after Henry nodded in response, she shouted - "Let's FIGHT!"

Papyrus looked at the scene all excited. Henry's moves were very hesitant and clumsy the first minutes. The boy wasn't at ease with Undyne's energy and eager to beat up something or someone. Noticing that Henry was mostly dodging instead of fighting back, Undyne yelled impatiently:

"Don't hold back, give EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

"I'm trying..!" - Henry breathed out - "You're too strong for me!"

" _You_ won't get stronger if you fight only against punks like yourself!" - Undyne pointed out - "Fight back!"

Suddenly, Henry stood up and blocked the spear with the sword.

"Nice! And again!"

Undyne did the same gesture with her arrow and Henry managed to block again and even push Undyne away a tiny bit. (After all, she was physically stronger than him.)

"You got it!" - Undyne approved.

Henry was getting less and less shy in his actions. In the end though, Undyne blocked Henry beneath her on the ground. The boy didn't have enough strength to push her away or to free himself from her hold. The fish woman grinned at him, showing off all her sharp teeth and commented:

"And that is how being defeated by me looks like!"

She then allowed him to stand up. Henry was breathing heavily, but he was glad he survived. He knew that Undyne knew her training job well, but he still feared subconsciously that she'd kill him by accident.

"WOWIE! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US YOU FIGHT SO WELL!" - Papyrus exclaimed.

"He's right. It's far from perfection, a lot of work has to be done yet. But! You're definitely not starting from nowhere. You have solid bases!" - Undyne complimented Henry.

"Th-thanks… It's nice to hear it from you." - Henry replied.

"You have good potential." - Undyne pursued, then shouted - "So, DON'T WASTE IT! Okay?!"

"I won't, Undyne."

In the Ruins, Frisk and Emma finally reached their destination. They were standing in front of a small door and on the other side they'd normally meet Flowey. Frisk told Emma to go first and that she'd join her later, when Flowey would be weakened.

"Good luck." - Frisk wished before Emma crossed the door.

Emma entered the dark room and it took her time for her eyes to adjust. But soon she noticed a small yellow figure in the middle of the room. Emma swallowed in nervousness, since Frisk told her to not be fooled by Flowey's appearance, that he was very strong. She made a few steps towards the flower. She could tell he was sleeping, but her steps quickly woke him up. Flowey blinked a few times before seeing the woman. _"What..?"_ \- Flowey mentally gasped. He was clearly surprised to see a _new human_ in the Underground. But the slight shock didn't last and Flowey quickly composed himself.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" - he greeted with his usual fake nice tone.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to make sure that it's clear, Chara is a boy in my story. If you think it's a too 'girly' name, then you can always pronounce it 'Shara' instead of 'Kara' (it's how you prefer, really).**

 **Btw, is anyone even reading this story? Or did I accidenly post it into the void? (LOL :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, and finally this chapter came out! It took me much longer to write it than I first expected. But I'm glad it's finally done. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" - the flower said with its usual high voice.

As Emma stared at him, she wasn't sure if she should reply to Flowey or if she should just listen quietly until she'd have to take action. But she decided to still say hi, so the flower wouldn't fuss about her rudeness.

"H-hi..." - she said hesitantly - "I'm Emma."

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" - Flowey asked, but as Emma didn't answer anything, he pursued - "You must be so confused, I guess I'll have to teach you how things work around here!"

As soon as he said that, Emma's chest glowed to reveal a glowing yellow heart. Emma gasped in surprise. But the heart didn't hurt in any way, nor was it actually tangible. It was as if something that has been within all along just made itself visible.

"What…?" - she asked herself.

"That heart is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" - Flowey explained.

Emma then remembered seeing this before. When Frisk was using the power of her soul, a red heart was glowing on her chest. So, her soul has just been summoned? Emma guessed that in this realm, when you got into a fight, your soul made itself apparent. But why was that? Emma wished Henry was there to explain this.

"Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LOVE!" - Flowey pursued - "You want some LOVE, don't you? I'll share some with you!"

"No, thanks you…" - Emma made a little step behind, unsure of what would follow.

She wasn't sure what he meant by "sharing love", but she knew it would be nothing good. Frisk warned her about his sly tactics to kill people. And she was right, since Flowey magically made appear a few spinning pellets. Flowey winked and said:

"Oh, don't be shy. Those are friendliness pellets, that's how LOVE is shared down here! Catch as many as you can!"

 _"The famous 'friendliness pellets'..."_ \- Emma remembered Frisk's warning.

So, as Flowey made the pellets fly in her direction, Emma quickly avoided them. Flowey glared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, buddy. You missed them." - he said, his tone calm but flat.

"I just don't need those…" - Emma said nervously, hoping Flowey wouldn't get mad too quickly.

Flowey summon a few other "friendliness pellets" and sent them in Emma's direction again. But Emma knew too well that they were dangerous, so she just jumped aside to not get hit by them.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead?" - the flower asked, his tone getting subtly edgy.

"No, I'm not. I'm just okay the way I am, without your pellets." - Emma replied calmly.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" - Flowey asked, his face and voice turning maniacal.

"...yes." - Emma admitted seriously - "I know who you are, and I know what you actually wanted to do."

"You wanted to see me suffer?!" - Flowey asked, getting pissed off - "Die!"

He then summon dozens of the white pellets, which appeared in a circle around Emma. But Emma wasn't impressed, she knew that she had the power to not get harmed by them. The bullets flew in Emma's direction from all sides, but she just teleported outside the circle. This actually took Flowey by surprise.

"What..? How?!"

"Magic." - Emma replied with a grin.

"No… No way this can stop me!"

Flowey then started to shoot bullets in Emma's direction from all sides, and thanksfully Emma was sporty and could avoid most of them. As one of them hit her, Emma felt a sharp pain cross her body and noticed how the glow of her yellow soul lower slightly. Thinking that she was cought off guard, Flowey shot a few bullets in a row straight at her. But even if Emma was surprised by the properties of her own soul, that wasn't enough to distract her completely. In one gesture, she threw a ball of light which came across the pellets and immediately destroyed them. Flowey's eyes grew wide as he saw this.

"No! Who are you?!" - he shouted in surprise and frustration.

"People call me _the Savior_." - Emma said as she stood up.

Flowey grew somewhat nervous. But there was no way he'd surrender to her. He was capable of many things, that woman couldn't possibly scare him.

"Pff… Is this really the best you can do, blondie?" - he asked snootily.

"Come on, I see you're afraid of me." - Emma remarked, unfazed by his remark - "So, let's just end your pointless game now?"

"End it? But I've just begun!" - Flowey protested, then yelled with a more scary tone - "And I'm afraid of NOTHING!"

He summon a few more pellets, but Emma didn't let him to do anything. She froze him with her magic, making him unable to move. By extension, the summoned bullets fell on the ground.

"Wh-what…? Why I can't move…?"

"Frisk, I think I got him!" - Emma called for her friend.

At that moment, Frisk entered the room and Flowey sighed in annoyance. As Frisk stood next to Emma, Flowey remarked:

"I could've guessed _she_ brought you here!"

"Good job, Emma." - Frisk said to her friend.

"Don't think you won, Frisk!" - Flowey shouted - "You didn't! Not as long as Cha-"

Thanksfully, Emma acted before Flowey had the chance to say Chara's name. She magically made the flower's leaves to turn around his mouth. He was now gagged.

"We're ready to go back now." - Frisk said.

Emma teleported herself, Frisk and Flowey back to Toriel's house. They appeared in the living room, making the goat woman jump in surprise.

"How did you..? What? And... don't I know this flower..?" - she asked, surprise taking over her.

"We'll explain later, Mom." - Frisk said.

"First, I must let Regina know we got Flowey." - Emma said.

Wothout waiting any longer, while Frisk put Flowey in a pot against his will, Emma texted Regina, instructing her to come in the Ruins as quickly as possible.

Meantime at Grillby's, Regina was finishing her fries. She took a sip of her drink as she saw Sans open a bottle of ketchup and litterally drink from it. Regina looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"what?" - Sans asked, noticing the woman's reaction.

"How can you not get sick by drinking a sauce?" - Regina asked astonished - "I would've threw up."

"i can't get sick, since i don't have a stomach." - Sans replied.

"Makes sense…"

It was at that moment that Regina's cellphone let out a short ring. Regina got relieved to see that it was a text from Emma. She stood up from her chair and told Sans that it was time for them to go to the Ruins.

"How long would it take to go there?" - she asked.

"no worries, reg. we'll _ketchup_ on them in no time." - Sans said with a wink as he finished his bottle.

Regina rolled her eyes at the pun in annoyance. Sans noticed and remarked:

"papyrus claims to hate my puns too, but i know he secretely likes them."

"Well, I do not." - Regina said seriously - "I told you I hate jokes, and puns are those I hate the most."

"whatever. frisk and emma are waiting. follow me, i know a shortcut."

With those words, Sans grabbed Regina's hand and before she could protest, they were already standing in the corridor of Toriel's house. Regina looked around, then at Sans, questioningly.

"You can teleport, can't you..?" - she asked him.

"yep. that's cool, huh?"

"Don't think you're special. I can teleport too." - Regina said flatly.

"i believe you. but since i know the place and you don't, i can use "shortcuts" more often than you." - Sans said, his tone content.

Regina was annoyed by the haughty remark, but their conversation was interrupted as Emma, Frisk and Toriel went out of the living room.

"You came fast." - Emma remarked - "Okay, now that you're here, Regina we must think of a way to interrogate Flowey."

"Where is he now?" - Regina asked.

"We put him in a pot." - Frisk replied - "He cannot escape that way."

"Good. So, shall you help us in interrogating him?" - Regina asked.

"No, I can't. It's not safe."

"The fallen child is invading her mind again." - Emma explained.

"Oh dear…" - Toriel said, while Sans' expression grew very serious.

The group then decided that Frisk should stay in her room, with Sans on her side just in case. Emma and Regina would meanwhile interrogate Flowey about the fallen child and his plans. The conversation they had raised questions in Toriel's mind. She knew about Frisk's condition, that Chara invaded her being and wanted her for some reason to derive on the wrong path. It was a painful thought, knowing that the spirit of her late child wanted to hurt her other child. Toriel couldn't comprehend this. But there was another thing she didn't understand.

"Just… how does that flower have anything to do with Ch- I mean, the first human?" - Toriel asked.

Frisk, Emma and Regina exchanged looks, knowing that they couldn't hide it from Toriel under current circumpstances. Frisk sighed and looked at her mother with a sorry look.

"Mom, you see, the truth is… Flowey is in fact… he's not just some living flower, he…" - Frisk couldn't bring herself in telling her, but feeling pressure and Toriel's expecting stare, she finally spit it - "Flowey is Asriel."

A silence followed. After a short moment, Toriel asked with a quiet and shocked tone:

"W-what..?"

"Yes, Asriel is somewhat alive." - Frisk confirmed her statement - "It's because Alphys once injected determination in a golden flower for an experiment. Since it was where Asriel's dust was spread, determination reawoke his consciousness within the flower."

Another silence followed. Toriel's expression was difficult to read and the others started to worry for her. Sans broke the silence, asking:

"toriel, are you alright..?"

"I don't know…" - Toriel replied honestly - "Oh my… This whole time, my son has been alive..? And I had no idea…"

"Mom, I'm sorry… I didn't want to hide this from you, but he didn't want me to tell you. I should've told you even so." - Frisk apologized.

"I… I think I need to be alone for a moment." - Toriel said.

She then quietly went in her bedroom, leaving the others feel very sorry for her. They had no idea what they could do for her, since they didn't know how it was to see a dear person go back from death. Well, Emma did have her boyfriend Hook resurrected, but Toriel's situation was different. But they had to focus on their main concern, getting information from Flowey.

"Okay, let's talk to Flowey." - Emma said and Regina nodded.

"Just, don't harm him, ok?" - Frisk requested.

"Of course, Frisk." - Emma immediately reassured her, understanding.

"It depends on how he'll behave, so no promises." - Regina remarked.

"i like you more now." - Sans said with a wink.

Regina gave him a confusing look, while Frisk rolled her eyes. The girl looked back at Regina with a pleading expression, so Regina told her that she wouldn't hurt Flowey _too_ badly. Emma and Regina then went to the kitchen, where Flowey was planted in a pot. He immediately glared at them and said:

"So, you gonna torture me?"

"No Flowey, we're not here to torture you, but just ask a few questions." - Emma said.

"And what if I don't answer? What will you do then? Will you hurt me out of frustration?" - Flowey taunted.

The two women exchanged a look. They already knew Flowey would be very difficult to talk with.

 **Underground** (flashback)

Chara was feeling his anxiety raising. He was walking around in Waterfall, completely lost. He had been playing with Asriel, his goat brother having wanted to show him another place. He already knew the capital and Hotland very well, while Waterfall not that much. As the boy kept walking in an undefined direction, he soon saw the royal castle from afar. This made Chara feel even more lonely, his home being in sight but unreachable. He felt like he would cry, but he sniffed and quickly wiped a single tear. He wasn't a baby, he wouldn't cry! Suddenly, he heard a so familiar voice:

"Chara! Chara!"

The boy turned around and ran in the direction of the voice. He felt relief as he heard that Asriel's voice sounded louder.

"Chara, where are you?!"

And soon, the two brothers saw each other. Chara restrained himself from running straight to Asriel in order to not get too emotional about no big deal. But Asriel noticed his adoptive brother's upset expression. He slowly walked up to him and asked:

"Chara, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've thought you didn't know Waterfall well yet."

"Yeah, I'm alright." - the human child replied with a nod.

"Are you sure? You're not angry with me, are you?" - Asriel checked.

"No, I'm not angry at you, Asriel." - Chara reassured him, then sighed - "I just… I just felt like before… like that day."

Asriel understood what his best friend meant. Chara was referring to the day he fell in the Underground. The day he lost everything in the human world. The goat-like monster put his hand over Chara's shoulder and said, his tone firm and promising.

"Chara, don't think that I'm like your other human friend. I would never abandon you. If you get lost, no matter how far you are, I'll always call your name and guide you back to me."

"Thank you Asriel." - Chara said with a genuine smile.

 **Underground** (present)

Papyrus and Henry were walking back to the skeleton's home. Henry got a message from his mother to inform that they were all in the Ruins. Regina instructed Henry to not quit Snowdin once he'd be back. Henry felt slight disappointment that his two mothers didn't include him in their business. But he was pulled out of his thoughts as they entered the skeletons' house and Papyrus addressed to him:

"HENRY, I WAS THINKING... YOU SEEM TO BE A REALLY COOL GUY."

"Um… Thank you? But I'm not that cool, you know. My family doesn't really let me do cool stuff." - Henry replied.

"I AM SURE THAT YOUR SHINING HOUR SHALL COME SOON!" - Papyrus said confident.

"You think so? I hope you're right, 'cause my mums don't seem to realize I'm not exactly a child anymore. They want me to stay away from everything."

"THAT'S JUST BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU A LOT." - Papyrus stated - "BUT THAT'S NOT THE MAIN POINT. MY POINT WAS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINK YOU MIGHT BE A GOOD CANDIDATE TO BE FRISK'S BOYFRIEND!"

That statement caught Henry off-guard. He gazed at Papyrus with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" - he asked - "You want me to date Frisk?"

"WELL... I DID PROMISE FRISK THAT I WOULD HELP HER TO FIND THE SECOND BEST GUY FOR HER." - Papyrus explained.

"But you know, I already have a girlfriend in my world." - Henry said - "So, it cannot work out between Frisk and I."

"OH… THAT'S A PITY. I THINK A GUY LIKE YOU IS WHAT FRISK NEEDS."

"Why do you care who she dates?" - Henry asked curiously.

"BECAUSE I... I WANT FRISK TO BE HAPPY. THOSE PAST MONTHS, SHE BECAME SADDER." - Papyrus said honestly - "I THOUGHT THAT IF SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND, IT'LL MAKE HER A BIT MORE JOYFUL."

"Papyrus, it's not a new boyfriend she needs now. She needs her friends and family." - Henry replied.

"I WISH I COULD BE THERE FOR HER, BUT… SHE DOESN'T LET ME. ONE DAY, SHE SUDDENLY DISTANCED HERSELF FROM ME. I TRIED TO ASK HER OR SANS WHAT WAS WRONG, BUT FRISK IS DETERMINED TO KEEP HER PROBLEM FOR HERSELF. BUT I NEED TO KNOW! IF I DON'T, I CAN'T HELP FRISK!"

Henry frowned pensively. He wondered why Frisk would suddenly distance herself from Papyrus and what kind of secret she would hide from him.

"Well, whatever the problem is, keep trying. When someone rejects help, that's usually when they need it the most." - Henry advised.

"YOU REALLY ARE CLEVER. I WON'T STOP TRYING, AFTER ALL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Meantime in Toriel's house, Regina and Emma still attempted to make Flowey to say anything. But the flower was persistant to not say anything essential. With a sigh, Emma attempted:

"Look, we already know about you and the fallen child's union. You're already toasted on this part, so any denial or lies are pointless."

"If you already know everything, what's the point in interrogating me?" - Flowey said with a sly grin.

"Because the magic of this realm is stunning." - Regina replied - "We know that you and the first human just want see this world die perish, all because you, Flowey, are bored."

"Heh, you're not as dumb as I first thought." - the flower attempted to mock Regina.

"What we don't get is how you did that." - Regina ignored Flowey's comment - "How did you call for the dead, how did you pull him out of his grave?"

"Hmm, you're intruigued, aren't you? How frustrating it is, to see a smaller being than yourself, accomplishing something so great you couldn't?" - Flowey taunted again.

Those words did hit Regina's soul. Almost unnoticeably, she looked down for a moment. Flowey's words reminded her of her loss and grief, that there was no way she could bring Robin back. And the fact that Flowey, a _soulless_ being, managed to call back the spirit of a dead friend made that pain sharper.

"Or maybe you don't want to tell us 'cause even you don't know how your friend came back?" - Emma suggested.

Flowey's body trembled of what looked like rage. He didn't like the tone Emma used. He answered her, but his tone was getting edgy.

"Our friendship is just that strong… Is it hard to understand?!"

"Yeah, you can say whatever you want." - Emma waved off his statement.

"Grr… You are… idiots!" - Flowey growled, but then he put up his smile again - "Golly, you're in fact just so clueless! You should've stayed in your world. But because you're so nosy, you'll soon meet a terrible fate!"

"You think you're the smartest here?" - Regina asked with a glare - "I've seen what a terrible fate looks like. That's something you don't want to meet."

Flowey looked at Regina with an unimpressed expression, but in fact he was interested by her statement. What did she mean?

Meantime, Frisk was talking with Sans about Toriel, wondering how she could deal with what she just found out. The human girl spoke to Sans nervously:

"I shouldn't have hid this… What if she's mad at me now?"

"nah, i'm sure she isn't mad at ya, kid." - Sans replied - "toriel loves you a lot, you know. she's just shocked."

"But what if she's disappointed in me now? I cannot bear to lose a mother again." - Frisk said sadly.

"if you told toriel about that sooner, it would've changed nothing. besides, you hid the truth 'cause of a promise, right?"

"Yes, basically…"

"so, i can tell you did the right thing. i know, since i kinda suck with the whole promises stuff." - Sans said with a wink - "but if you're insecure, you should go directly ask toriel how she feels."

"I guess you have a point, Sans." - Frisk said as she stood from her bed.

She then went out of the room and walked to Toriel's room. She knocked on the door and soon heard a small "yes?" from the inside. Frisk asked if she could come in, a request Toriel didn't refuse. As Frisk walked in, she saw that her mother was sitting on her bed, her gaze lost.

"Mom…? How do you do?"

"Not too well… I... I still cannot believe my son was alive the whole time." - she replied quietly - "But why didn't he come to see me? Didn't he miss me as much as Asgore and I missed him?"

"He… it's complicated." - Frisk said, then with a sigh she apologized - "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. You deserved to know."

"No, it's alright Frisk. I'm not angry at you." - Toriel quickly reassured her daughter - "I understand that you were worried that I wouldn't take the information too well. It's true it's something difficult to deal with. But all that matters is that in the end you did tell me."

"Good, I'm relieved you're not mad…" - Frisk replied awkwardly as she sat next to her mom - "So, what shall you do now?"

"I'll try to help my son the best I can. My poor boy, he must've went through a lot."

"Just remember that he changed. He did many… bad things. So it might take time to reach out his true self." - Frisk said seriously - "I tried, but failed."

"We'll find a way to help him together." - Toriel said softly.

Toriel took Frisk's hand in her own, after what the girl lay her head on Toriel's shoulder. But then, they heard shouting from the kitchen. They looked at each other and then hurried to leave the bedroom, running straight to the kitchen. Sans obviously heard that too, so he went to see what was going on too. Frisk and Toriel gasped as they saw Regina trying to magically strangle Flowey, who begged her to stop.

"D-don't...! S-stop i-it…!"

"You asked for this, Flowey." - Regina said with a calm but dangerous tone - " _You_ asked me to prove my point. Now, do you really want to see the fate a soulless being like you could meet?"

"Regina, stop it!" - Frisk begged.

"She's right, you're going too far." - Emma added.

"He didn't get it yet." - Regina replied, then addressed to Flowey - "Do you want to know what happens when your soul's dead? If you die now, there will be no afterlife, good or bad, _no hope_ to move on. You'll just be gone, as if you never lived in the first place. Do you want to see this?!"

Flowey wasn't replying as he was trying to breathe. His gaze on Regina was angry, yet fearful.

"I think he got it, let him go!" - Frisk pleaded.

"Please, Regina…!" - Toriel said with a broken voice - "Don't kill my son…"

With a sigh, Regina let go of Flowey, who caughed several times as he regained his breath. Regina then felt ashamed of what she just did, so she left the kitchen without looking back at anyone. Emma apologized to Toriel for Regina's actions and asked them to leave her alone with the Flower. Frisk reassured her mother that she could trust Emma. Toriel looked one more time at Flowey before leaving, followed by Frisk and Sans. Emma sighed and then turned to Flowey, asking:

"Can we now move on to a nicer conversation?"

"You're funny. Do you still expect something 'nice' from me?"

"No, but you shouldn't expect spectacular outbursts from me." - Emma said.

"Your friend just had it in her." - Flowey said with a wide grin - "She just ached for an opportunity like this. In her shoes, I'd grab it too! She and I could've been pals."

"You don't know her enough. She's on the right path now."

"It doesn't matter. Her deeds left an imprint on her soul, she hasn't the power to undo that."

At that same moment, Regina was sitting in the corridor against a wall, her head in her hands. What did she just do? She just saw that all the evil she gained through years never vanished, that it still could and would show up. Regina then sensed being gazed, so she looked up and saw that it was Sans. He was standing right in front of her, as if expecting to engage a conversation.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Sans." - Regina said.

"That's what we call LOVE." - Sans replied with a serious tone - "You understand now? Higher your LOVE is, higher is your capacity to hurt others."

"I know… You're right. Not even my attempts of redemption can change that." - Regina said sadly.

"...yet, you're not the worse you can be. i can tell it." - Sans replied.

Regina didn't reply, but she looked at Sans for a moment. Was that just a plain statement, or did he try to reassure her? In any case, she thought she should keep in mind his words.

Meantime in the kitchen, Emma tried to persuade Flowey to follow Regina's example, to take that chance to go back on the right path. But Flowey had other ideas. He said with a grin:

"Why should I abandon my plans just 'cause 'the Savior' asked me to? I'm fine the way I am. Killing is fun, 'cause then you're sure to not be killed."

"It doesn't have to be this way." - Emma shook her head - "You have people who care for you."

"But I do not care for them any longer. This world has nothing to offer me, so erasing it won't be a loss." - Flowey said with a small laugh - "You look very disappointed. You expected me to do 'the right thing', but it's quite hypocrite from you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You said your name's Emma, right? Is your name by any chance… "Swan"?" - Flowey asked with a sly expression.

"H-how do you know..?"

"I know you know who's the first human by now. He told me everything about you. And I know your dirty little secret, Emma."

"I was a kid and I learned from my mistakes." - Emma said seriously.

"This won't change what you did to _Chara_." - Flowey said with a maniacal tone and expression.

Emma didn't feel well as she heard these words, it was a part of her past she was ashamed of. But then, Emma snapped out of it as she realized something.

"You just said his name...!"

The flower just smiled at her evilly, his eyes shining in anticipation.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here comes another chapter! One precision has to be made. When I say "Chara/Frisk", I'm referring to Chara in Frisk's body (the body is Frisk's, but the mind is Chara's). I'm not saying "Chara" to avoid confusion, or you might forget that the appearance is still Frisk's. Also, when Frisk is possessed by Chara, I use the pronoun "they", because in my fanfic the two are of opposite genders and so using "he" or "she" doesn't feel right.**

 **Also, I wanted to thank MercTheMage for your so nice review. It really motivated me to write further. I'm glad that you like the soul choice for Emma, I promise you that soon enough you'll discover Regina's soul color too. ;) Anyway, I'm glad someone found interest in this fanfic.**

 **Review: I own nothing. "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, "Undertale" belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Underground**

"You just said his name!"

"I did…" - Flowey said with a scary grin - "Have fun!"

Without thinking, Emma ran out the kitchen and straight towards Frisk. Toriel looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering why Emma looked so alarmed. Emma put her hands over Frisk's shoulders and spoke frantically:

"Frisk? Frisk, are you still here? Talk to me..!"

But then, Emma saw the girl's eyes flash red and Frisk smiled creepily. She spoke in a lower tone than usual.

"Hello, Emma. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Chara…" - Emma said with a shocked tone.

Toriel gasped and brought up her hand to her face. She didn't say anything, surprised by the turning events. But Chara/Frisk then looked in her direction and said with a grin:

"Greetings, Toriel. You're still the same worried old woman. What else could I expect from you? You never change."

"Please, listen. You don't have to harm anyone." - Toriel tried to reason her former adoptive son - "Frisk did nothing wrong to you, let her be."

"Why would I let her be? She's a human. Humans took away everything from me." - Chara/Frisk said - "I don't get how you can take their side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just want both species to live in peace." - the goat-woman explained.

"It's impossible. But my main concern now is Emma Swan." - Chara/Frisk turned to the Savior - "You changed alot since the last time we saw each other. How old were we back then? Eleven?"

"Chara, I... I understand if you're still angry with me, but…" - Emma started.

"You say you understand? No, you don't. You never did." - the kid replied with a quiet but dangerous tone.

The next thing Emma knew was that she was blocked against the ground by Chara/Frisk. Normally, she wouldn't have been caught that easily, being sporty and all, but this time her guards had been a little down. After all, a friend she knew long ago just came back. And he obviously held a grudge against her. Toriel was too shocked to do something at first. Chara/Frisk grabbed Emma by her throat with one hand. Emma managed to push her friend off her and to block him/her beneath her.

"Let me go!" - Chara/Frisk shouted as they tried to free themselves from Emma's grip.

It was at that moment when Regina and Sans did enter the room, having heard noise. They both held surprised expressions, and Emma quickly explained that Frisk wasn't herself anymore.

"What do we do?" - she asked.

"i'll bring her to dr alphys, she'll fix it. temporarily." - Sans replied.

Regina then magically froze Chara/Frisk, making them unable to move. She instructed Sans to do that quickly, because they wouldn't remain still for very long. Sans nodded, internally impressed by Regina's trick, then grabbed his possessed friend with one hand and Regina's wrist with his other hand. Within seconds, the three disappeared out of sight. Toriel and Emma just exchanged a relieved look.

Dr Alphys was watching some anime in her room as she suddenly heard Sans' voice on the first floor. She rushed down the escalator and got surprised to see Frisk and… another human?

"alphys, this is an emergency!" - Sans said with an urgent tone.

The spell that kept Frisk unmoved wore off when the group arrived in the lab. So, Chara/Frisk was trying to free themselves from Regina and Sans' grip. Alphys immediately understood what it meant. It wasn't the first time when Chara would take control over Frisk's body. Thanksfully, the doctor did develop a remedy to this.

"A-alright, I-I got it..! Just keep holding her, I... I'll be right back..!" - Alphys said nervously and rushed to look for something.

The yellow lizard-like monster opened one of her drawers, where she kept the injection. She kept it under other stuff of less importance and within a case. She kept it hidden so Chara wouldn't have the idea to get rid of it while Alphys was gone or asleep. Dr Alphys finally put her hand on the case, but quickly realized she didn't have the key.

"Where is it? Where is it? Oh gosh…" - Alphys was trying to find the key, all stressed and nervous.

Her room was a mess and the emergency of the situation wasn't helping. She could hear three voices from the ground floor. This stressed her even more, knowing that they expected her to be back with the injection soon.

"Let me go! Right now!" - Chara/Frisk shouted.

"No, no, you're not going anywhere!" - Regina said sternly as she tried to maintain the kid in place.

But the kid was kicking their legs, making the woman difficult to keep her hold of them. They managed to break from Regina's hold, but before they could run away, Sans turned their soul blue and immobilized them. Then, he magically made the human fly across the room and straight against a wall. Regina was taken aback by what just happened, but she had the time to notice that the skeleton's eye was glowing blue. As the human teen was trying to stand up with difficulty due to the pain they felt on their back and head, Regina hurried to magically freeze them again. She then turned to Sans, seemingly unpleased.

"Do you realize you could've killed her?" - she asked.

"i calculated my hit." - Sans replied.

"But… still. That was too risky." - Regina stated.

It was at that moment when Alphys came back to them, the injection ready. The doctor was impressed by how Regina could immobilize Frisk, but decided she'd ask about that later. Quickly and professionally, she pierced the needle in Frisk's arm and injected the purplish-blue liquid. Regina unfroze Frisk, who immediately collapsed. Regina caught her before she hit the floor.

"Frisk..?" - she asked concerned, then looked up at Dr Alphys - "What's wrong with her?"

"That's normal." - Alphys hurried to clarify - "She'll be unconscious for a couple of hours, but when she awakes, she'll be herself again."

"Good." - Regina sighed in relief.

"S-so… We… we haven't been introduced…" - the lizard said nervously - "I-I'm Alphys! The… Royal Scientist…"

"My name's Regina Mills." - Regina introduced herself.

Alphys then suggested to put Frisk in a bed for the time being. The trio went up the escalator in Alphys' room. As Sans and Regina laid Frisk on the bed, the doctor couldn't help but feel very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry…" - she said as her face flushed - "My room is… such a mess…"

Meantime in the Ruins, Toriel and Emma went to the kitchen to check on Flowey. But to their surprise, the pot they had put Flowey in was on the ground, shattered. And the flower was obviously nowhere to be seen.

"He escaped…" - Emma said with a sigh.

"That's a pity… I really wanted to talk to him." - Toriel said with a sad tone, but then put on a more hopeful expression - "But he'll show up again. I know it."

"It's surely not the last we heard of Flowey." - Emma replied.

"Emma, can I ask you..?" - Toriel hesitated slightly - "Cha-, the first human addressed to you as if he knew you. And you acted as if you knew him too. So, did you know him before he ended up in the Underground?"

"Yes. We… we used to live in the same foster home when we were kids." - Emma answered.

"Oh? And… were you friends?"

"Yeah, he… he was one of the very few friends I ever had."

"But then, why did he seem to be angry at you?" - Toriel asked - "What happened?"

For a short moment, Emma didn't reply. She wasn't sure what she could say to Toriel. She just smiled sadly and shook her head, saying:

"I guess some friendships are just not meant to last."

 **Minnesota, 1992**

A nine years old Emma was sitting on her bed and drawing. She was absorbed in her activity, so she didn't notice someone watching her from near the doorframe. But then she looked up for a moment and gasped as she saw an unfamiliar person. It was a boy of her age. He had brown hair, styled in a long haircut. He was wearing worn brown pants and a faded green sweater.

"You scared me…" - Emma stated with a sigh.

"Sorry…" - the boy apologized with a quiet tone.

"Are you a new one?"

"Yes. I just arrived. I was going to the boys' room, then I... saw you."

"It's rude to stare at people." - Emma remarked.

The boy just shrugged awkwardly. He proceeded to walk away along the corridor. But Emma stopped him as she stood up from her bed.

"Wait… Um… I'm Emma." - she introduced herself - "What's your name?"

"My name's Chara."

The two children then smiled shily at each other and Emma invited the new boy to draw with her. Chara agreed and sat on the bed next to Emma. The two drew pictures for some time, while they also talked about many things. Chara complimented how Emma drew better than him, but the girl replied him that it was nonsense and that he was an excellent drawer. At some point, Chara pointed at one of Emma's pictures, asking:

"Who are the two people with you?"

"Oh, they're… my parents." - Emma replied - "Or rather how I imagine them to be."

"You don't know how they look like?" - Chara asked.

"No. I never knew them." - Emma said with sadness - "They abandoned me when I was a baby. But I like to imagine that they come back for me."

"I say you're lucky you don't know them."

"That's mean." - the girl replied, clearly offended.

"When you have bad parents, it's better to not remember them." - Chara said seriously but bitterly - "Trust me, I know."

Chara then turned away, but Emma could still see his face. He seemed as if he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't allow tears to come. Even though he did upset her with the remark, Emma felt sad for Chara. She moved a bit towards him and asked quietly:

"Chara… you had very bad parents, right…?"

"They… they mistreated me." - Chara replied with sadness - "Very badly. But now, they lost their rights on me, so that's why I'm here today."

He didn't say much, but the way he said it made his situation clear enough for Emma. So, she gently took his hand in hers and looked at him with sympathy. She surely didn't know how it was to be in his shoes, but he was as unhappy as she was deep down.

"I'm sorry." - she said, unsure what else she could say.

"Don't be. You have nothing to do with that." - Chara replied.

He wasn't looking at her, but he lightly squeezed Emma's hand. He needed comfort from someone, even though he would never ask for it. The two children sat in silence for a moment. It was as if they felt they weren't as much lonely anymore.

 **Underground**

Emma arrived at the Sans and Papyrus' house. Toriel told her that she could reach Hotland in no time if she asked the River Person to take her there in their boat. But before going to Hotland, Emma had to pick Henry in Snowdin. She knocked at the door and Papyrus opened it almost immediately.

"EMMA! I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

"Hi, Papyrus." - Emma greeted him with a smile, then entered the house.

Henry sitting on the couch and as soon as the boy saw his mother, he stood up and walked up to her. He asked if everything was okay, to which Emma answered that many things happened in the Ruins.

"UM… BUT WHERE IS FRISK?" - Papyrus asked.

"Well, uh… Something happened to her. So, Sans took her to Hotland, at Dr Alphys' place." - Emma answered awkwardly, remembering that Papyrus was unaware of Frisk's condition.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WILL SHE BE OKAY?" - Papyrus asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess she will. Alphys is a smart monster, she knows what to do."

"BUT… WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY?" - the skeleton's worry grew.

Emma gave Papyrus a sorry look. She really wanted to tell him everything, but she promised to Frisk that she wouldn't tell him anything. So instead, she said seriously, yet apologically:

"I really am not the right person to tell you this, Papyrus."

Papyrus frowned pensively in response. So, he really had to find a way to make Frisk open up to him. Emma then turned to Henry and said that they had to go join Regina and Frisk in Dr Alphys' lab. The two humans said goodbye to the skeleton and then went where they'd find the River Person. Outside, Henry didn't hesitate to ask Emma what happened in the Ruins.

"The fallen child took over Frisk. It was my fault, in distraction I permitted Flowey to say his name."

"Don't blame yourself. As long as Frisk's okay..." - Henry replied.

"I felt bad for hiding things from Papyrus…" - Emma said.

"We had a talk about that too. He tries to understand why Frisk distanced herself from him, this makes him feel as if he's not good enough as a friend." - Henry replied - "I don't get why she isn't honest with him. Since she likes him and all..."

"Sometimes, we hide things out of desire to protect those we care for." - Emma commented.

It was at that moment when they arrived at the spot where they'd take the boat. Like indicated earlier, River Person was there on their boat. Emma immediately associated them with Charon, the guy that makes you cross the Styx to reach the Underworld, the world of the dead. But she put the thought aside. The person was wearing a long cloak and a hood, making Emma and Henry unable to see their face. River Person spoke as they saw the two humans.

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes. Could you please bring us to Hotland?" - Emma requested.

"Sure thing! Direction Hotland!"

Emma and Henry sat in the boat, which immediately drove away from the boarding spot. The first Emma noticed was that River Person seemed to like to rant nonsense to themselves.

"Tra la la. There's more than one of everything."

But Henry quietly told Emma to not pay attention; that it was normal. Mother and son used the quiet moment to properly talk about what happened the past few hours. Emma explained how she fought against Flowey and how she ended up capturing him.

"You must've angered him a lot." - Henry commented.

"The guy was very frustrated."

"We must be careful now that he wandles around. But as long as he and Frisk don't meet, we shouldn't worry too much."

Emma nodded, then asked Henry what was he doing while she was gone. Henry told Emma about how he got introduced to Undyne, also how she trained him to fight.

"Oh, huh, I guess it's good you had fun... But can you please be careful? Also warn me when you do stuff like that." - Emma said, getting worried.

"Oh mum... I already fenced with grandpa and my father before." - Henry remarked, slightly annoyed.

"Right, right..."

"Plus, Undyne won't hurt me. She's a truthworthy person."

"If you say so. You know this world better than I, after all..." - Emma said with a shrug.

Right at that moment, they arrived at the boat stop in Hotland. They thanked River Person and got off the boat. They barely made a few steps as they immediately felt an intense heat in the air. Emma quickly removed her red jacket, followed by Henry who removed his own coat, yet she was still hot due to the other clothes she was wearing. In Storybrooke, the weather was mostly cool, so it was in Emma and Henry's habits to wear clothes with long sleeves like shirts or sweaters underneath their coats. They had obviously left the town wearing that kind of clothing again. Now that they were in Hotland, the way they were dressed was unsetting. Thanksfully, the way to the lab wasn't long. Emma and Henry entered the lab, but no one was in sight.

"Um, hello?" - Emma asked, then got surprised to see her own face on a giant screen - "Wow..!"

"Alphys has a camera here." - Henry said - "We should go up the escalator. Maybe they're on the second floor."

The two went up to the second floor and like Henry guessed, Alphys, Sans and Regina were there. Frisk was still lying unconscious on the bed. Sans seemed to nap, sitting next to the bed. Alphys however was having an exciting conversation with Regina. The excitement was one-sided though.

"It's so cool…! Who knew I'd ever meet a Disney villain in person? 'Cause I really love Disney movies, they're as cool as anime!" - Alphys was ranting - "And your magic powers seem to be so great!"

Regina just stared at the yellow lizard with a tired and somewhat annoyed expression. She would've preferred to talk about more serious matters, but Alphys wanted first to know better about her and so got carried away. But then, Regina noticed Emma and Henry standing at the end of the big room and sighed in relief to be saved.

"Emma! Henry! You finally made it here."

She put an emphasis on "finally", thanksfully Alphys didn't notice. The doctor turned around and saw new guests. She immediately grew nervous again.

"H-hi...! You're Emma and Henry? Regina told me alot about you!" - the lizard monster said - "I am Dr Alphys! B-but I suppose you a-already guessed that…"

"Nice to meet you, Alphys." - Henry said with a friendly smile to put the doctor at ease.

"How is Frisk?" - Emma asked.

"W-well, she's stabilized thanks to my injection. When she awakes, she'll be back in control of herself." - Dr Alphys informed.

"That's good to know…" - Emma sighed in relief.

"How does the injection work?" - Henry asked, actually curious.

"When Frisk informed me about her condition, we found out that the first human can more easily take control over her body when she's asleep." - Alphys started to explain, clearly pleased that someone was interested in something she created - "Because when she's asleep, her mind cannot fight back an invasion. So, I got the idea that if Frisk's body is paralized, the first human couldn't have control it. The injection is basically a strong soporific with paralizing properties. Thanks to spiders' venom for that. Anyway, no matter how hard the first human tries, he cannot move Frisk's paralized body. He's as determined as her, so he'll always try until the end. Which means until he exhausts himself. Once exhausted, it takes him a while to regain some power."

"That's very interesting…" - Regina said thoughtfully - "But how does it come he's so stuck to Frisk?"

"He can have many motives to not let go of her." - Alphys replied - "But there's an explanation to why he got 'attracted' by her in the first place."

"There is?" - Emma asked as she sat on the bed next to Frisk.

"Frisk has a red soul, which you already know." - the lizard reminded - "Well, you see, the first human had a red soul too."

"That's it? Just because of the same soul color?" - Regina asked with disappointment.

"N-no, not just that… A red soul is the strongest kind of soul. Because of the high amount of… de… determination…" - Dr Alphys hesitated on the last part because it reminded her of her past mistakes.

"Sans told me 'determination' is what's produced by human souls."

"Y-yes, that's it." - Alphys nodded - "You see, the best way to define determination is… the will to keep living. Any kind of human soul can produce determination, regardless of the color. But when your soul is also labelled as 'determination', that is when it's red, then you can expect that person to accomplish great things."

"This explains many things…" - Emma said pensively.

"Yes… Frisk won't die 'cause of her very strong will to go on, to live. Same reason why the first human won't let go of the life on earth." - Regina understood.

"E-exactly. T-that's the idea. The first human and Frisk are equally determined beings. So much that, they are basically like uh… soul magnets?" - Dr Alphys concluded the idea.

"The first human probably seeked for a living soul similar to his own?" - Henry theorized.

"T-that's a possibility." - Alphys replied - "But since we don't have access to his thoughts, we can only speculate."

At that moment, the group heard a male glamorous voice coming from the first floor.

"Alphys? Where are you darling?! You let me know you had interesting guests, so I came to check!"

Everyone looked at Alphys, who blushed in embarrasment. She muttered nervously, sweat forming on her face:

"I… I might have um… posted on the… uh, Undernet about, well that uh… the Savior and her f-family were… visiting my lab...?"

Henry shook his head in amusement, while Regina rolled her eyes. Sans, who had been sleeping woke up and was surprised to see Emma and Henry there. He asked them how long they've been there, to which Emma replied that it was quite a while.

"ah, jeez. i missed your arrival. oh well, as long as everything went well. i guess i must go now." - Sans said as he stood up - "but you'll see me again. bye!"

"In more Pleasant circumpstances, I hope." - Regina replied, her tone slightly sarcastic.

Sans winked at her and disappeared. Dr Alphys then suggested the three humans to go down with her and meet Mettaton.

"You'll love him! He's a very famous guy in the Underground, everyone loves him. I made his body myself!" - Dr Alphys said as she stepped on the escalator.

"Can't wait to meet him for real." - Henry said, but hurried to add a half-lie - "I mean, I've heard so much about him in the Undernet."

Henry and Regina followed Alphys down the escalator, but Emma didn't immediately. She needed to stay in the room for a moment. Emma sighed and looked at the unconscious Frisk. The girl went through a lot, just like did Chara. Emma could understand why Chara wouldn't release his grip on life. _"It's not fair how he died…"_ \- she thought sadly. Maybe that was why he couldn't leave the world of living in peace? Maybe that was why he held his grip over Frisk's life? _"But stealing Frisk's life is as much unfair."_ \- Emma mentally stated. Without thinking, she gently took Frisk's hand in her own and swore in a whisper:

"I will save you… _both_ of you."

* * *

 **A/N: The phrase the River Person says "there's more than one of everything" is a quote I took from the science-fiction series "Fringe" a series I loved a lot too. This phrase _might_ be important. ;) **


End file.
